Secret Admirer
by Alice Pink
Summary: With the help of Chat Noir, Marinette sends a love letter to Adrien. After that, there's an exchange of many letters between Marinette and Adrien. Marinette is excited but later questions if she is actually writing to Adrien and thinks Chat Noir might actually be writing to her instead. Marinette tries to make sense of her love life and who her secret admirer actually is.
1. Chapter 1: The Messenger

"I don't know Tikki. Maybe I'm just not supposed to tell Adrien my feelings." Marinette said, looking down at a pink card in her hands. The bright red words inside looked intimidating. She felt disappointed, but not just in herself. "Every time I try . . . I fail. Maybe the universe is giving me a sign."

"It's not your fault, Marinette. With Hawkmoth out there, akuma attacks happen. The only thing you can do is fix them as soon as possible." Tikki said, poking her head out of Marinette's purse. "Don't let the universe rule your life. You get to make your own decisions. You choose your own path. And you can still give it to Adrien. Or better yet, tell him yourself."

"Tikki, are you crazy?! I can't tell Adrien my feelings!" She exclaimed. "He's the Adrien Agreste. I might actually die if I tried to say anything. My face will get really red, I'll stop breathing and worse, he might totally reject me. Adrien could laugh in my face and tell the whole class." Marinette held her face. A thump was heard. "Then he'll start dating Lila and they'll be the most popular couple in all of Paris! Lila will ruin my life, steal all my friends and I'll have to move schools and leave Paris. I'll-"

"Wow, why are you leaving Paris?" A voice behind her asked.

She jumped at the sound. "Chat Noir?" Marinette turned to see the cat. "No, I'm not leaving. Why would you-I was just rambling."

The cat blinked at her. "Are you okay, Marinette? You seem a little distressed." He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm fine." Marinette insisted. She closed the card and hugged it to her chest. "Don't you have to get going?" She asked. "Ladybug already purified the akuma, so there's no need to be out. And it's probably dangerous, right? You know . . . with Hawkmoth."

Chat shrugged. "Actually, I already refueled and was on my way home, but . . . I saw you here."

Marinette squinted, suspicious. "Well I'm fine, so you can go now."

"I can't."

"And why not?" Marinette glared.

"Because you're standing in the middle of the road." Marinette's eyes widened as she looked around. "I'm assuming you just came out of hiding from the attack, but so is everyone else and they'll be heading back to their cars soon. I can't just leave you in the street like this. It's my job after all. And you seem distracted." He smiled. "It might be better for me to walk you home."

Marinette hated that generous smile of his. He may put himself in stupid situations with villains when they're fighting, but if she ever lost focus, he could easily outsmart her. Marinette hadn't known she was standing in the middle of the road. She was just staring at the card a minute ago. She wasn't worried about everything else. But if she was honest, she probably wouldn't have noticed if he didn't stop and say anything.

"Fine." Marinette sighed. "You can walk me home." Chat Noir scooped her up bridal style with a grin. "What are you doing? I said walk not carry."

"Yeah, but this way's faster." He answered as he jumped up to the buildings.

Luckily, Marinette's house wasn't too far, just a few streets. Marinette looked away from him the whole time. Why did he have to be so weird? Carrying her home like this? He wouldn't do this for everyone. Chat Noir gently set her down on the balcony and Marinette backed away.

"Okay, I'm safely at my house. You can go now." She looked down.

Chat Noir noticed how tightly she held that pink card and grew curious. "What's that?"

"What?" She looked up.

"That card. What is it? You're holding it like your life depends on it. And so far, this is the first time I've ever seen you like this." Chat looked her up and down. "Every other time, you're usually more aware of everything happening and seem . . . happier to see me."

"Happier to see you? That's insane. I was never happier to see you before and I'm not upset now or anything." Marinette sighed. "I'm . . . just busy. That's all."

"I can tell you're lying." Chat announced. "Earlier when you said you were fine, you lied. You're stressed about something." He moved closer. "And you avoided the question."

"Okay." Marinette rolled her eyes before looking down at the card. "It's a love letter."

"A love letter?" Chat blinked, surprised. He cleared his throat. "So who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

She laughed. "I'm not telling you."

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know who it is?" He asked, looking at her closely. "What's the problem? Why is this guy giving you so much trouble? Do I need to fight anyone?"

"No. No, the problem isn't him." Marinette shook her head and sighed.. "It's me. Every time I've tried to tell him how I feel, something goes wrong. Maybe he doesn't know it's me, or my friends need me, or he gets busy so I don't see him, or maybe an akuma attack gets in the way. There's always something in the way." Marinette loosened up and held the card in front of her, staring at it. "Maybe the universe has other plans. Maybe I'm not supposed to tell him." She turned the card on its side and moved her hands to rip it.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Chat stopped her and took the card.

"What? Why? Give me it back!" Marinette tried to reach it, but Chat held it above his head when she jumped.

"I won't let you. If you're going to let the universe decide your life for you, which you shouldn't, then the universe does have a plan." He backed away towards the railing. "The universe brought me here to you now and I won't let you or it down. I'll make sure this boy gets your card no matter what. Chat's honor."

"But-"

"Nope. You were stressing too much about giving it to him, but don't worry about that anymore. I'm here to help you. Just leave it all to me." He turned to leave, but Marinette grabbed his tail.

"Chat . . . don't you dare read past the name." Marinette's cheeks turned pink.

Chat Noir smiled. "Chat's honor." He repeated before jumped off the balcony.

Marinette fell back in her lawn chair. She felt a weight lifted off her chest but was still nervous.

* * *

The card fell out of Adrien's hands to the floor. His cheeks burned red. "Oh my gosh, Plagg."


	2. Chapter 2: The Response

"Tikki, do you really think Chat Noir gave Adrien my card?" Marinette laid on her bed with her arms behind her head. "I mean, I should've gotten a reply by now, right?"

"Don't worry, Marinette. It's only been three days." Tikki consoled. "Give him time."

"Maybe I should go check the mail again." Marinette sprung up from her bed and ran down the steps. "Incase there was a late delivery."

Tikki flew in front of her. "You've already checked twice today." She said and Marinette huffed. "You're going to drive yourself crazy."

"You're right." Marinette grumbled. She turned around and walked back up to her bed. Marinette jumped face down onto the covers. She let out a distressed sigh.

"Just be happy it's summer." Tikki flew up to her. "Think on the bright side. You don't have to face Adrien immediately. There's no school today or tomorrow. Adrien gets more time to think about your message and that's good. You two can make logical decisions without the anxiety of seeing each other everyday and in between."

Marinette turned her head to the side. "I guess."

Tikki's eyes widened and she flew away. A small tapping was heard at Marinette's window. She sat up just before a pair of green eyes suddenly met hers. Chat Noir's head hung down from the trap door, just inches from hers like Spiderman. He had a huge smile on his face. Marinette's face grew red from their closeness. He just stared at her as if he was reading her mind. It made her nervous.

"I've brought you a letter." Chat announced, snapping her out of her thoughts. His head shot back up to the balcony.

"Wait!" Marinette followed him and climbed through the doorway. "A reply?" She asked excitedly, standing up. "He replied?"

"Uh huh." Chat smiled, pulling out a yellow card, almost identical to hers.

"Well give it to me." Marinette jumped for it, but Chat held it up. "Why?!"

"There's one thing first." He started, slightly blushing. "Some of the things you said in your first card were very personal. Like how-" Marinette's hand quickly covered his mouth, her eyebrow twitching.

"You read it?" She growled, glaring into his eyes. "I wrote very, very important, yet personal things in that card and absolutely nothing you say next will make me believe you had any right to read them. Those things should never be spoken out loud like you were just about to do. In fact, you'll be lucky if I don't throw you right over that railing."

Marinette's other hand balled into a fist as she swung forward. Chat caught her wrist and spun her around, pinning it behind her back.

"If you kill me, I can't give you the letter. I think you'd prefer it without all the bloodshed." Marinette huffed in response. "Okay, I'm sorry for reading it. But . . . I have to admit something."

"What?" Marinette glared behind her.

"Adrien's one of my bestfriends."

"What?! No he isn't! I don't believe you!" Marinette squirmed to get her one arm loose.

"How do you think he found me to give you this card? There hasn't been an akuma in three days." Chat looked down at the card in his hand. "Adrien . . . has my number and we talk all the time. He called me this morning and gave me this for you."

Marinette used her free arm to quickly elbow Chat Noir in the side. He fell back on the ground.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his side. "You're just like Ladybug."

"No I'm not!" Marinette defended, trying to hide her nerves. She remembered a few occasions where he had snuck up behind Ladybug with a rose or something and scared the crap out of her. Each time ended with her elbowing him in the side in self defense. Really, it was his fault all those times and more so that he never learned to defend that attack. Chat Noir stumbled up. "Is all that true?" Marinette asked, biting her lip.

"Yes." He answered.

Marinette squinted. "What's Adrien allergic to?"

"Feathers."

"Favorite fruit?"

"Passion fruit."

"What does he do on Tuesdays after school?"

"Fencing."

'Kind of creepy that she knows my schedule.' Chat thought.

"Hmmm." Marinette glared. "Fine, I won't hurt you."

"Thanks?"

Marinette crossed her arms. "Can I have it now?"

"Wait-"

"Ugh! What now?!"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?"

Chat looked down at the card. "You're only sixteen and you stressed so much over the first one. Don't worry too much. No matter what this letter says, no matter what Adrien feels, don't get yourself down. Respond when you want, not when you think you should. Remember your worth. He's just a boy and even if he says or does something stupid, don't hold it against yourself. You don't need any extra weight on your shoulders. Keep your confidence." He held out the card.

Marinette sighed. She felt calmer and took the letter.

"Well, gotta go." Chat winked and gave a two fingered salute before bouncing off the balcony.

"That was odd." Tikki said, flying out of her room to her shoulder.

"And he left really quickly." Marinette stared at the card. She became nervous. Why did Chat give that speech? Did he read this one too? Did Adrien tell him something else? Was he telling her all of those things because she was about to be rejected? Now she was definitely nervous. Marinette gulped as she slowly opened the card.

* * *

Adrien released his transformation and collapsed on his bed, cuddling his pillow as he closed his eyes.

"Now I just gotta wait for a reply." He sighed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Plagg shouted. "Are you trying to ruin your life?!"

"Relax, Plagg. It's not the end of the world."

"What about Ladybug?"

"Ladybug has already rejected me. She's made that clear. But, Marinette . . . I don't know." Adrien rolled over. "Marinette saw me differently. She may not have fallen for Chat Noir, but she still could. She saw Adrien differently. She saw me as more than a model. Maybe these letters will result in something else. Maybe she'll see both of me as one in the same."

"You're digging yourself into a hole." Plagg flew over to the camembert cabinet. "Marinette is going to catch you in your lies and once she realizes you're Chat Noir or once you slip up, she'll think you betrayed her. Chat Noir is not supposed to know anything from her letters or remember anything that only Adrien should know. If you say one thing wrong, one detail, even a sentence, she could hate you."

"Marinette wouldn't do that." He shook his head. "Whether she understands the situation at first or gets mad, she's not a hateful person."

"You don't even have a plan." Plagg ate a chunk of camembert.

"I know. I just feel like me and Marinette have something different. We understand each other, but at the same time we don't and I think that's fine. I don't really know what we have, but I want to find out." Adrien rolled back over and looked towards his desk. The pink card Marinette gave him a few days stood in a brown picture frame on his desk. He smiled. "And I think she does too.


	3. Chapter 3: A Visitor

Marinette leaned against the countertop in her parent's bakery with a dreamy smile. Tikki sat on top of the cash register. Good thing the bakery was empty because Marinette wasn't paying attention to anything else other than daydreaming.

"Oh no, she's in love." Tikki teased.

"Yeah." Marinette replied, still staring off into space.

"It seems Adrien is starting to like you, Marinette."

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna write next?"

"What?" Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, leaning off the counter.

"Adrien wrote you back, so now you have to write a response." Tikki answered.

"Oh no, Tikki, I forgot all about that! And I've already lost one day! What if he's waiting for a response and thinks I don't like him anymore?!" Marinette panicked, arms flailing. "What am I gonna say?"

"Just talk to him like a normal person."

"I don't know how to do that!" She put her hands on her cheeks. "I poured my heart and soul into the first one. How am I supposed to keep it interesting now? I didn't even think I'd get this far. What am I supposed to say now?"

"Just write what you're thinking." Tikki suggested. "Don't try so hard and maybe the words will come to you."

"You're right, Tikki. I got this." Marinette reached under the counter and grabbed one of the blank, white cards that said Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in the top corner. She pulled out a blue ink pen and began to write. "Dear Adrien . . . " She smiled but stopped. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" Marinette slammed her head down. "I don't know what to write!" She groaned.

"Just keep trying." Tikki encouraged. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I hope you're right, Tikki. I'll keep trying." She breathed. "I just hope I don't say something stupid."

Tikki flew under the countertop. "Marinette." She whispered, but Marinette didn't hear. "Marinette."

"At least I don't have to face Adrien anytime soon." Marinette sighed as she picked her head off the counter. "Ah!" She jumped back, her arms flailing. That stupid, smiling cat stood right in front of her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You just scare too easy." Chat Noir chuckled and picked up the card. "I see you started your next card . . . or at least tried to."

"It's not funny." She snatched it back. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

"Is that why you fell asleep while writing it?" Chat moved forward. "It must have been pretty boring writing to this guy."

"I didn't fall asleep." Marinette defended.

Chat Noir moved closer and poked her cheek. "Then why do you have blue ink on your face?"

"What?" Marinette turned around and ran to a mirror and sink around the corner. "Ugh! Why does this happen to me?" She rubbed her cheek. Chat Noir laughed. Marinette sent him a death glare and he stopped.

"It's just ink." He smiled. Marinette scoffed and walked back to the counter. "A little ink isn't going to ruin your pretty face."

Marinette didn't know what was up with him lately. Chat Noir's been nice lately, too nice, and it made her suspicious. She was used to him being around when she was Ladybug, but this was weird. She's just a normal citizen right now, so why would he treat her differently?

"Why are you here?" She asked, setting the card back down.

"Well, I thought you would have your response already written, so I came by to see you."

"Why? Anxious to read my next letter?" Marinette had a displeased look on her face. "You know I'm not a new novel for you, right? I'm not sending you a new chapter of my life every other day."

"No!" He held his hands up in defense. "I-I won't read it. No-I'm just a messenger. I swear!"

"Wow, calm down. I'm joking." Marinette laughed. "If you really are Adrien's bestfriend, I'd expect him to tell you about it anyway. That's what bestfriends do."

"So . . . have you already told your bestfriend about all this?"

"No. My bestfriend, Alya, has an important internship with Nadja Chamack over the summer. I don't want to bother her with a bunch of details that I don't understand, so I won't tell her anything until something happens. Because right now, I don't even know what this is." Chat smiled. Marinette leaned on the counter. "And I know she'll boost up my confidence way too much for my anxiety to handle." She whispered that last part to herself.

"Well I'll keep visiting until you have a response or until start delivering these yourself."

"Don't act like you didn't volunteer to do this." Marinette crossed her arms.

"I know. But you need like a bat signal or something though." His eyes lit up. "A cat signal."

"Not happening." Marinette shook her head.

"Well we need to figure something out or I'm just gonna have to keep showing up like this."

"Speaking of that, can you leave?" Marinette asked. "You can't just show up. People will see and people will talk and soon there would be dating rumors about us."

"Would that be so bad?" He shrugged, watching her face for an answer.

"I like Adrien." Marinette turned around and grabbed a tray of cookies. "Here. Take a cookie and go." Chat Noir grabbed one. "It's already a risk for you to come to my balcony. You're just lucky people are oblivious."

"Fine. I'll go." He took a bite.

"Oh, Chat Noir!" Sabine greeted, coming out of a back room. "It's so nice to see you again."

Marinette facepalmed.

"Hello Sabine . . . Mr. Dupain." Chat gulped. He remembered the last time he was here and it didn't end well. Marinette's mom was nice about it, but Marinette's dad not so much. After all, he was akumatized because of him. And that was after Chat Noir rejected his daughter and professed his love for Ladybug. Wow, things have changed. And that was a few years ago. He didn't really know what to say.

"What brings you here, Chat Noir?" Sabine smiled. "Did you finally come to realize how amazing our daughter is?"

"Mom!" Marinette shouted.

"I'm just happy to see you two together, Sweetie."

"You're embarrassing me." Marinette crossed her arms.

"I just came by to buy some of the best pastries in all of Paris." Chat replied. "A superhero needs to eat and why would I want to go anywhere else?"

"That's very sweet of you." Sabine said. "Did Marinette already offer you anything? Did she give you any samples?"

"Mom." Marinette groaned. "I already gave him some."

"What else would you like?" Sabine asked, turning and grabbing a tray. "We have plenty of new options to offer."

"Actually." Marinette started. "Chat Noir was just leaving."

"I am?" Marinette shot him a glare. "I mean, I am. Yeah I . . . have to be somewhere." He said anxiously, backing towards the door.

"Stop back sometime." Sabine waved.

"Will do." Chat Noir gave a salute before exiting. He pulled out his staff to raise himself to the rooftops.

"Well that was nice." Sabine said, turning to her husband. He remained quiet the whole time, but that was probably for the best. He kept his eyes on the superhero to make sure he didn't make any wrong moves towards his daughter.

Marinette sighed as she untied her apron and hung it up. "I'll be right back." She said, walking past her parents.

Marinette ran up the stairs and up to her trap door. She walked up to her bed and through the trap door to her balcony. The black cat sat on the railing waiting for her.

"You better not come back to the bakery like that again." Marinette crossed her arms. "My mom knows you love Ladybug, but she also knows that you don't just visit every girl in Paris. So don't start giving her or my dad ideas. I don't need anymore heart macaroons or cakes being made."

"Fine. I'll only visit your balcony." Chat smiled. "But I still think you should invest in a cat signal. Kind of like what Chloe does when she wants to be Queen Bee." He stood on the railing.

"Um no, but I'll hopefully write a reply later tonight." Marinette uncrossed her arms. "Come back tomorrow night, to my balcony, and I'll give it to you."

"See you then." He winked before jumping over the railing.


	4. Chapter 4: Smitten

Marinette stuck her tongue out as she continued to sew. She had been working on a black hoodie all day. She weaved the green paracord string through the hood before tying a knot at the end.

"Tada!" She held up the hoodie, admiring it. "Not bad, Tikki."

"Why again are you making Adrien a hoodie?" Tikki asked.

"Because he got me the new Ultimate Mecha Strike V game." Marinette held up the game case. "He got it for me so we can play against each other online. He remembered how fun that gaming tournament was a few years ago. And it was so sweet of him to get the newest one for me, so I'm gonna make him a hoodie to thank him." She looked at her phone. "And he'll be online in eleven minutes, so I'm just gonna finish a few more details."

"What are you gonna put on the front?" The hoodie remained blank.

Marinette turned to the hoodie. "I'm not sure, but I want it to be green. I feel like green is his color." She sighed. "I need an idea though."

"Don't worry, Marinette, you'll think of something." Tikki encouraged.

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette swiveled her chair over to her computer and loaded the video game. "Now I just gotta wait for Adrien." She looked at her phone.

12 minutes later:

"Ugh." Marinette groaned. The wait was killing her, so she's been spinning in circles in her chair for the last five minutes. "Why isn't he online?"

"Maybe he's busy. Adrien does have a crazy schedule." Tikki said. "Maybe something came up. His dad is always giving him surprise photoshoots."

"Maybe." Marinette continued to spin. "I really should've been thinking of what to put on that hoodie." She said, checking her phone. "I had fourteen minutes to kill."

A bleep sounded from the computer. Marinette halted her spinning and fell off her chair. She stumbled up, dragging the keyboard off her desk.

"AgresteAdrien is online." Marinette read. "AgresteAdrien invited you to a game."

She squealed, her keyboard dragging her computer to the edge. Marinette panicked, but was able to save it. She fixed her keyboard and sat down, taking a deep breath. She clicked on the invite and put on her headset.

"Hey." Adrien said.

"H-Hey Adrien." She stuttered.

"Why do you so sound nervous?" He questioned.

Marinette selected her character. "U-Uh I'm not nervous. Definitely am-I mean not. Why would I be nervous?"

Adrien chuckled and the match started. "Wow you chose the Ladybug bot?"

"Well duh, it's the best one." She used her bot the slash at Adrien's. "Why did you choose the weakest one? The apm is the lowest out of all the characters and he loses hp faster. You're gonna lose."

"Well this one is my favorite and strength isn't something to worry about. Smart moves play just as important of a role." He said, his bot attacking hers, destroying half her bot's health. "And it doesn't matter if yours is better because I'm going to crush you anyway."

Marinette calmly pressed a few buttons and her character charged up an attack. It jumped forward and eliminated Adrien's bot. "Doesn't look like it."

"You're just too good at this game."

"This is the first time I've played." Marinette announced.

"No, you probably practiced before this just so you can show me up in another game." Adrien laughed. "I was going easy on you before, but not anymore."

"Uh huh." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Round Two." The game echoed.

Marinette smiled as her Ladybug bot began to beat Adrien's. Adrien's bot wasn't the strongest but he knew it very well. He was a very good opponent. Marinette grew up playing Ultimate Mecha Strike games with her papa, so she has most of the attacks memorized. This game might be new, but it's very similar to Ultimate Mecha Strike III, so it comes naturally to her. She was about to release her final blow, but just stared at Adrien's bot. She looked over at the hoodie.

"That's it." Marinette mumbled, a lightbulb going off. "I should put his video game character on the sweatshirt." She turned to her kwami.

"Yes!" Adrien exclaimed after annihilating her bot. "You shouldn't have underestimated me."

"That sounds like a great idea, Marinette, but-" Tikki began.

"Maybe I could embroider it or something." Marinette put her thumb under her chin, thinking.

Adrien stopped celebrating. "Marinette?"

"What do you think, Tikki? I'd have to get it done quickly though since Chat Noir is coming over tomorrow morning."

"Marinette." He repeated.

Marinette paused and her mouth hung open. She turned back to the computer screen and bit her lip for a moment, embarrassed. "Um . . . yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?" Adrien asked, confused. "Who's Tikki?"

"U-Uh . . . did-did I say Tikki?" Marinette scratched the back of her head anxiously. "I-I meant Tina . . . Tina my . . . my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes." Marinette answered unsurely. "My cousin Tina . . . came to visit."

"She came to visit?" Adrien paused for a minute, making Marinette nervous. "Well I should leave you to spend time with your cousin then. You know, family is important and you should enjoy the time you have with them while they're around."

"You don't have to!" Marinette blurted. "I mean . . . she was just leaving."

"No, I'll have more time tomorrow to get online again." Adrien said, pausing again. "It's no problem. You should really spend some time with your cousin."

"AgresteAdrien is offline." Marinette saw as it flashed on the screen. "Ugh!" She groaned, hitting her head on her desk.

"Think on the bright side, Marinette, now you have more time to work on the hoodie." Tikki encouraged.

"You're right, Tikki." Marinette picked her head off her desk. "I know what I want it to look like, so now I can finish it."

. . .

The Next Morning:

Marinette jolted up in her bed. She heard taping at her window. She squeezed her eyes shut before rubbing them. She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes open. Another few taps were heard. Marinette stood up and opened the trap door. She stuck her head through the opening to see the cat.

"I'll be up in a minute." She announced before disappearing.

Marinette walked down her steps and went to her desk. The sweatshirt wasn't wrapped, but it was inside an old fabric delivery box and taped shut. She finished at 5 a.m. so the gift itself can make up for the packaging. She wished she had thought of the idea a lot sooner because embroidery takes a long time. Marinette grabbed the box and walked back to her balcony.

"I like your hair." Chat complimented as he watched her crawl through the trap door.

Marinette ruffled her loose, messy hair. "Thanks, it's four hours of sleep." She held out the small package to Chat Noir. "Here, give this to Adrien."

Chat looked up at her sweetly while Marinette yawned. "A box?"

"Yeah, just give it to him." She pushed her hair back before turning around. "I'm going back to sleep. Just don't open it."

"Wait!" Chat Noir reached forward and grabbed her hand. He held it delicately as he pulled her back to him, closer than before. "What's inside?"

"It's for Adrien." Marinette smiled. "You don't need to be so nosy."

"Can I at least have a hint?" He inched closer.

"Nope." Marinette turned around and moved to her trap door. "Don't worry about it." She waved. "You know, curiosity killed the cat." She left and closed the door.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Chat mumbled.

* * *

Adrien gently opened the box. The box might be old and reused but he treated it like fine china. He pulled out the card on top and set it on the edge of his desk before picking up the sweatshirt. His mouth fell open as he held it up in front of him.

"Why a sweatshirt?" Plagg asked, eating a chunk of cheese.

"I don't know, Plagg. Maybe as a thank you for the video game."

Adrien flipped it around and pulled it over his head. He adjusted it and shook his now messy hair. A burning blush appeared on his cheeks. The hoodie was so warm. There was new vanilla scent and Adrien began to smell the hoodie.

"It smells like her." He muttered.

"Oh, somebody's smitten." Plagg chimed.

"No I'm not." Adrien denied, crossing his arms. "She's just a . . . friend. I couldn't have any feelings for her."

"You don't just memorize a friend's scent."

"I didn't memorize it. Marinette just always smells good." Adrien excused. "And I'm part cat, remember?"

"Technically, you're only part cat when you're transformed. You don't have an excuse right now." Plagg finished his camembert.

His cheeks were redder. "I just . . . like Marinette as a person. She was really nice and made me this hoodie and it just so happens to smell like her perfume. Nothing big."

"Uh huh." Plagg teased.

"I don't need to argue with you." Adrien layed on his bed and turned on his side. "I had a photoshoot at 6 a.m. and I'd really like to get some rest."


	5. Chapter 5: The Mailman

"Marinette." Chat whispered. "Marinette wake up." Chat Noir stood in front of the chaise in Marinette's room. Marinette was fast asleep. He smiled. She looked so peaceful.

Marinette felt Tikki poking her side through her purse and her eyes shot open. "What?" Marinette rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Chat Noir, and why do you have a bag?" She stretched, looking him up and down. He had a giant crossbody bag around him.

"I'm a mailman. Specifically your mailman." Chat smiled, holding the strap.

"Oh my gosh." Marinette rubbed her face, and fell back on her pillow. "I'm going back to my nap."

"No, wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to face him. "I have something to show you." He beamed, his breathe fanning her face.

Marinette smiled. "What is it?"

"Come with me." Chat held her hand tighter and led her up to the balcony. He stopped at the window and turned around. "Close your eyes."

Marinette rolled her eyes before closing them. Chat went through the trap door before reaching down to pull Marinette up with him. He grabbed her hand again and held it, staring with a smile. She still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see how happy he was. He liked the feeling of their hands together. He didn't want to let go, but he had to play it cool. She's supposed to be going for Adrien.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Chat announced.

Marinette blinked her eyes open. She moved her hand away from his, leaving him feeling cold. "A mailbox?" She put a fist under her chin in thought. There was a shiny, black mailbox that was bolted to the balcony railing. "Why?"

"Well . . . since you didn't like my chat signal idea, I came up with something different." Chat walked over to it. "So now when you want to 'mail' a letter to Adrien, you just have to put it in this mailbox and flip the little red thing up. Then whenever I pass by, I'll know when there's a letter. And the same goes for when you receive one. I'll put it in here. It'll be easier."

"You put so much effort into this." Marinette laughed. "Are you gonna make laps around Paris until I flip that red thing up?"

"No." Chat blushed, crossing his arms.

"You totally are." Marinette snickered.

"Well I gotta go." Chat grabbed his baton. "I have to be somewhere in an hour."

"See you later, Mr. Mailman." Marinette waved before walking back to her room.

Chat Noir smiled as he watched her leave. Marinette stopped at the trap door and turned around, but he was already gone. She felt something. She didn't know what it was, but it was something warm, something new.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

"Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since me and Adrien began writing letters to each other. It's been absolutely fantastic, like a dream come true. Adrien has called me pretty, talked about his hobbies, even though I already knew most of them, and I think he's actually starting to like me. I never thought Adrien would feel this way about me. Thankfully, Chat Noir was there whenever I tried to give Adrien the first letter. Without him, I probably wouldn't haven't gotten this far. Any other time I just stuttered and rambled whenever I tried to talk to Adrien. I couldn't form a single coherent sentence and just ended up embarrassing myself instead. But on the other hand, it's really weird that Chat Noir would do all of this. Why me? And even weirder, he's flirting with me. I'm used to it as Ladybug, but when I'm Marinette, it's another situation. He knows I like Adrien and he is basically setting us up together. He is helping me and Adrien send love letters to each other, so why flirt? It doesn't make sense. Unless, Chat Noir is actually writing these letters. What if he is? He does oddly know a lot of details from them. Chat Noir said him and Adrien were best friends, but even then, he remembers my letters like he wrote them. During many of the days he's visited, he asks me about the letters. He recalls certain sentences and grills me on what I thought. Even though I've learned a lot about who I'm writing to, I feel like I don't know them at all. Am I actually writing to Adrien? He never seemed interested when we were in school and he accepted me rather quickly. It makes me wonder who's on the other side of these messages.

\- Marinette"

* * *

Adrien laid spread out on a building across from Marinette's bakery, wearing his black and green hoodie and holding a sealed envelope to his chest. His Chinese lessons were over an hour and ten minutes ago and as soon as they were over, he started writing another letter. He wrote it and ran all the way to the bakery, but stopped a building away and detransformed.

Plagg flew in front of Adrien's face. "Oh, somebody's in love."

"No, Plagg. Marinette's just a-" Adrien opened his eyes. He couldn't finish his sentence. "I don't know."

"You love her." Plagg teased. "You should put a wheel of camembert in her mailbox next time to show your appreciation."

"I don't want her to hate me." Adrien smiled. "And I think she actually likes me."

"Well duh. You're not the bad guy. You're not Hawkmoth." Plagg said. "The only reason she wouldn't like you is because of your lack of good taste in cheese."

"But she likes me for me, Plagg." Adrien sighed. "I may not be a bad guy, but she actually knows me and that's what's important. Everyone else just sees me as a model. They can't see past my fame enough to understand that I'm just like them, yet Marinette did. Marinette sees me differently."

"Well you're only going to confuse her if you keep flirting with her as Chat Noir."

"Can you believe it's already been fifteen days, Plagg?" Adrien ignored. "Me and Marinette have sent letters to each other for fifteen days now."

Plagg shook his head, knowing the boy wasn't paying attention. He just hoped Adrien wouldn't completely blow it with Marinette. "Well you are the guy she likes. Even before all of this." Plagg replied. "You're her secret admirer."

"Technically, Chat Noir is her secret admirer." Adrien corrected.

"Which is you."

"Come on, Plagg. I gotta deliver this letter." Adrien said, standing up as he pulled out another envelope. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Marinette peeked her head through her trap door. She smiled. She had mail. Marinette pulled herself up and walked over to the mailbox. She opened the side and took out the letter.

"Already?" Tikki asked, flying over to her.

"I guess so, Tikki." Marinette flipped it over and began to open it.


	6. Chapter 6: Roses are Red

Marinette walked up the bakery stairs, untying her apron. She pulled it off and threw it in a laundry basket right inside the laundry room before closing the door and heading up to her room. She brushed off the loose flour flakes on her clothes on the way up.

"Ugh, that was an exhausting day, Tikki." Marinette sighed. "Mine and Papa's new pink lemon cheesecake is getting really popular. We're gonna have to make a few extra batches tomorrow morning."

"That's great, Marinette. Your family always makes the best sweets." Tikki cheered. "I'm sure nobody in Paris can resist them."

"I hope so. Me and Papa spent two weeks perfecting the recipe." Marinette pushed open the trap door. "All I know is I could really use a-" She turned to see a trail of rose petals. ". . . nap."

"Wow." Tikki's mouth fell open like Marinette's.

"What is this?" She questioned, following the trail with her eyes. The red petals led all the way up to the balcony. "A romantic gesture?" Marinette squinted her eyes.

"Looks more like a declaration of love. Maybe it's Adrien." Tikki suggested.

"Hmm." Marinette walked to her steps. "That doesn't seem like him, but . . . there's only one way to find out." She said, running up. She practically jumped up to her balcony. There were a bunch of light pink roses sticking out of the mailbox. She grinned. Marinette walked over and pulled out the bouquet. A letter fell out with it.

'I told him that roses were my favorite, but how did he know pink was my favorite?' She thought.

"Good evening, Marinette." Chat Noir said. Marinette slipped the letter in her back pocket and turned around to see Chat Noir with a single red rose in his hand. He smiled and held out the flower. "A gift from Adrien."

Marinette took the rose with a small smile. "Did you destroy this bouquet just to make my bedroom look romantic with all those red petals? Is this the only one left of the bunch?" She joked, sniffing the flower. "Wouldn't surprise me. You're always big on gestures."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Her eyes widened, slightly twitching in panic. "Oh! I uh-I've seen you in akuma attacks before and uh . . . you're always making grand gestures for Ladybug, right? Yeah I've . . . seen you."

"Oh, yeah." Chat blushed, looking to the side. "I've . . . me and Ladybug . . . yeah I always do things all dramatic like that."

Her smile faded a little. "So this was your idea, not Adrien's?"

"No uh it was-it was Adrien's idea." He scratched the side of his face. "I just helped. It's kind of my specialty." He winked. "You know, cause I'm great at grand gestures."

Marinette felt one of the petals. "Well it's nice." She looked up and Chat Noir stared at her. "Thank you . . . for all of this." She smiled. Marinette was grateful and she didn't know how to thank him properly, but she didn't want to send a bunch of wrong messages to the wrong guy.

"You deserve it, Marinette. I'd do it all over again for you if I could." Chat grinned before making a more serious face. He tried to shake off any nerves, his heart beating faster and faster. "So . . . are you busy?" Chat asked without breaking eye contact, his pulse pounding in his ears. "Do you . . . want to go do something?"

Marinette blinked, confused. "With you?"

"Uh yeah." He nodded, biting his lip.

"Uh well . . . " Marinette looked down. "You're not Adrien." She whispered, but he still heard. "I was actually planning on taking a nap or something." She lifted her head. "I've been working in the bakery all day, so I'm pretty tired. I might play some video games first, but I'll need to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay." Chat rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So . . . how are you and Adrien? He told me earlier that in your last letter you sent him you asked if you two were just friends."

"Yeah, well . . . that's complicated."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't really know." Marinette brushed her hair back.

"But . . . " Chat pried. "I know I-he said he really likes talking to you. Adrien said he wants to get to know you more, so what's wrong? Why is it so complicated?"

Marinette crossed her arms. "Because . . . he said we are really great friends."

"What's wrong with that?" Chat asked, nervous about the answer. He dreaded the rejection. "Doesn't that mean he likes you and is interested?"

She looked down. "No, that means he sees me as just a friend. Nothing else." Chat Noir bit his lip, guilt sinking in. "We've just always been friends I guess . . . or at least that's what he says."

"I don't think it's that bad . . . I don't believe you two are just friends. Maybe you'll be more one day." Chat faltered. "Maybe he's just being nice and calling you a friend because he isn't entirely sure of what to call your relationship. I mean, people always say to marry your best friend. Not that you two are getting married! I didn't mean it like that." He held up his hands. "But I uh . . . think it's nice to start out as friends first. It could lead to something else one day, so you shouldn't give up all your hope."

"Really?" Marinette looked up, a small smile forming on her face. She stared at the roses, thinking. " Do you . . . do you actually think that me and Adrien could be more? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes." Chat Noir smiled, taking a step forward. "He might surprise you."

Marinette beamed up at him with hopeful eyes. "I hope so." Chat inched closer. Her face seem to glow and her smile brightened. For a second he wished they were already dating. "Well anyway . . . I better get inside."

Chat stepped back, cheeks slightly pink. "Uh yeah. Yeah, you said you wanted to play video games or something."

"Yeah. I was gonna get online for a little while. Just to take a break before going to bed."

She watched him. He may be sly, but even Marinette could easily pick up on his awkwardness. Everything about Chat Noir just confused her. From his expression and words to his actions. None of it made sense.

She walked to the trap door. "Well I'll see you later Chat Noir." She waved.

"Yeah." He smiled.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later:**

Marinette carried a half full, clear vase up the stairs. She set it on the corner of her desk, away from her computer, and went back to shut her door. She tore off the plastic on the bouquet of pink roses and placed them in the vase. Marinette stared at the single red one before putting it in the center.

"Wow, that's a lot of roses, Marinette." Tikki said. "Adrien must really like you."

"Maybe." Marinette sat in her desk chair and began to load Ultimate Mecha Strike V. "But were they actually from Adrien?"

"Chat Noir said they were." Tikki perched on top of the screen. "And he's always been honest to you. Do you have any reason to believe he's lying?"

"No."

"Then stop worrying."

"But since Chat Noir left . . . I've had a lot of doubts. I was thinking and there was something I just couldn't get off my mind." Marinette opened a side drawer and rummaged through. "What he said . . . sounded familiar." She pulled out a letter and unfolded the paper inside, scanning the sheet. "Here! There it is, Tikki."

"What does it say?" Tikki flew to her shoulder.

"Exactly what Chat Noir said. 'I really like talking to you, Marinette. I would really like to get to know you more.'" She read aloud. "See . . . he knows too much. I mean, word for word."

Tikki flew in front of her. "Chat Noir also said that Adrien tells him about you. Don't jump to too many conclusions. Adrien might be showing him his letters."

"I don't know." Marinette shook her head. "You don't memorize a letter unless you're the writer or the receiver and even then, you usually don't know every word unless . . . " Her breathe hitched, her eyes watered. "Unless . . . you're in love."

"Well what does today's letter say?" Tikki asked, trying to change the subject. "The one Adrien sent earlier with the roses."

Marinette breathed. She reached to her back pocket and pulled the envelope out. She tore open the top and pulled out the paper. The computer bleeped. Marinette looked up. AgresteAdrien is online, it read.

"That's weird." She mumbled. "I'm surprised he's free."

"Maybe Chat Noir told him." Tikki suggested.

"Or maybe Chat Noir is impersonating Adrien." Marinette retorted. She looked back at the letter, reading. Her demeaner softened and she relaxed. Chat Noir wasn't on her mind anymore. The message seemed to calm her. She smiled and looked up to click on the game invite from Adrien before reading it over a second time.


	7. Chapter 7: Half of a Heart

"Adrien,

Thank you for the compliments on my sewing. I'd love to show you my 'studio' some time. You could even try some of my new designs if you wanted. But as you know, we've been writing letters to each other for four weeks now and I think it's time that we meet. I think we know each other enough to speak in person. You said in your last letter that you wish to find André's ice cream stand again since you've only been there once before. Me and my friends often visit him, so I keep track of his whereabouts in Paris on one of his apps. If you want to meet to find him, I'd love to go. If not, that's totally cool too. We don't have to meet yet. We can keep writing.

-Marinette"

* * *

"What if he says no, Tikki?" Marinette asked, looking down at her purse.

"I don't think he could say no to you." Tikki consoled.

"But I mean . . . this is real, very real." Marinette tried to shake off her nerves. "I'm delivering this letter myself without Chat Noir. If Adrien doesn't want to see me, I'm already here. It's easier to hide behind a message, but in person is different."

"I think he really likes you, Marinette." Tikki smiled up at her.

Marinette saw the Agreste mansion ahead of her as she walked. She looked at the card in her hands. It was a pink heart, just like the one she tried to give him on Valentine's Day a few years ago. But this time, she felt different. She knew she could bring it to his house. She wasn't going to panic and run back home. Marinette had way too much courage this time to consider quitting. She remembered her theory about Chat Noir being the one who's writing these letters, but she only had a little doubt. And her doubt wasn't going to stop her from doing this. But at least she signed it this time.

"There it is." Marinette breathed. She was almost twenty feet from the gate. Marinette blinked and her attention was drawn to someone walking ahead of her. She squinted and realized who it was. "Lila?"

Tikki lowered her head in Marinette's purse. "Maybe she's going somewhere else." She suggested.

"No, she's headed towards Adrien's." Marinette kept her eyes on her enemy. "I know she is."

Lila looked up from the ground and saw Marinette. She made eye contact and formed a devilish grin on her face. Both walked towards each other without looking away.

After what felt like a century, the two met in front of the Agreste mansion gates. They just stared for a moment, neither moving.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Marinette." Lila said with a smile.

"Same here." Marinette gulped.

"I thought you were still too shy to come talk to Adrien." Her annoying voice seemed taunting. "You only stuttered and embarrassed yourself before."

"People can change, Lila." Marinette's eye twitch.

"I suppose." Lila looked her up and down like prey. "What are you doing here?" She eyed the card in Marinette's hand, but Marinette slowly moved it to her side.

"I have something for Adrien." Marinette announced, standing her ground. "And I don't plan on staying too long, so you don't have to worry about me. I'll be leaving quickly."

"Oh I'm not worried. I know Adrien." Her grin infuriated Marinette.

"What are you doing here, Lila?" Marinette retorted. "I find it hard to believe that you're just passing by."

She placed her hand on her chest and acted offended. "I don't know what you make me out to be, Marinette." Her hand fell back to her side. "I'll have you know, Mr. Agreste personally invited me over."

"Liar."

"Oh, please. I am not lying." Lila defended. "I think Mr. Agreste actually wants to set me up with Adrien. Not like he wouldn't fall for me anyway. Mr. Agreste said he sees a little bit of himself in me and in my opinion, Adrien needs someone like me in his life. Someone with a good image and easy to get along with." Marinette scoffed. "He needs someone with popularity and a good fashion sense to boost his career. With me and him at the top of the fashion industry, no one else stands a chance." Marinette looked down. "Oh I'm very sorry Marinette. You just don't fit in with these people." Lila put her hand on Marinette's arm in fake reassurance. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Marinette stepped back. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Lila walked over to the gate and pressed the call button on the side. The small camera popped out of the wall and Nathalie's voice could be heard.

"Lila, Mr. Agreste has been waiting for you."

The gate opened and Lila turned back to Marinette with an obnoxious smirk. "I told you."

"Why would Adrien and his father invite you over like this?" Marinette shook her head.

"I already told you, whether you believe me or not." Lila crossed her arms and watched Marinette. "Adrien doesn't like you, Marinette. He never has and a love letter isn't going to change that."

"A love letter?" Marinette looked up, eyes squinted.

"I'm not dumb. You're here to give Adrien a love letter." Marinette's fingers gripped the card harder. "It's in the shape of a heart, Marinette." Lila reached forward to grab it, but Marinette held it back.

"You can't have it. It's not for you to read."

"Fine." Lila stood back. "I don't need to read it. It's not like it matters." Her smile fell. "Do you actually think a love letter could change him?" Marinette stayed silent. "It's been three years since Adrien came to public school, since he met you, and he never gave you a second look. Everyone knew you had a crush on him, but he never saw you as more than a friend. So why would he think different now? You think whatever you've written inside there will be enough to do that?" Lila walked over to the gate and went inside, closing it behind her. She turned to face Marinette.

"It's not your place to say, Lila." Marinette said.

"You're right." Lila agreed, holding onto the bars of the gate. "But it always seems you're on the outside, Marinette. Maybe you're actually the liar, lying to yourself."

Lila turned back around and walked up towards the mansion steps, leaving Marinette still. She was having trouble processing everything. Lila may be a liar but she wasn't wrong. It has been three years. It has been a long time without any changes.

Marinette looked down at the heart shaped card. Tikki tried to cheer her up, but she couldn't hear her. She was lost in her thoughts. Marinette held the card in front of her and held the sides before tearing it in half. The pink fell to the pavement in two halves. A single tear fell from Marinette's cheek as she sniffled. Marinette turned around and walked back towards her house, staring at the sidewalk. Her head was jumbled. She had so much to think about and didn't know where to even begin.

Suddenly a crowd of people came running by, screaming. Marinette looked up to see Mr. Pigeon fly by on a group of pigeons. He blew his pigeon whistle and a giant blue sound wave emitted from it, turning whoever was caught in it into a pigeon for his army. Marinette ran down the sidewalk and around a corner to transform.

* * *

Lucky for Marinette, the akuma was just Mr. Pigeon. He may have had different powers this time, but he was still easy to beat. Marinette lost count after forty times battling Mr. Pigeon. She couldn't focus any of her thoughts and she didn't want that to affect her job as Ladybug. She didn't want Paris to suffer because of her.

"Pound i-" Chat Noir held out it fist, but Ladybug just stood away from him. "Are you okay, Ladybug?" Chat asked, dropping his hand.

Ladybug turned around. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Chat stepped closer.

"Yeah. I just need to get going." She stepped back. "My miraculous is about to wear out." Ladybug gave a half smile before swinging her yo-yo to a building.

"That was weird." Chat mumbled. A beep from his ring could be heard.

Chat Noir looked back where Ladybug had left and went the other way. He glanced at his ring, three dots left. Ladybug definitely seemed off during the battle, but she didn't say anything. He didn't worry though. He knew that no matter what, she would be okay. Ladybug was too strong not to be. Chat neared the mansion, but stopped at a lamppost. He noticed something pink laying on the ground in front of the gate.

"What is that?" Chat said as he jumped down and walked over to the gate. He pick up the half of a heart and opened it. "Adrien . . . " He read aloud. "Marinette must of wrote this." He mumbled. "But why is here?" Chat looked up, scanning the area until he saw the other half closer to the corner of the gate. He picked it up and immediately ran around the mansion and snuck back in his room. "Claws in."

Adrien moved to his desk with both halves and laid them out. He slid everything off of his desk, not caring where it all went. He was more worried about what this card might say. Adrien opened a drawer and pulled out a roll of clear tape.

"What are you doing?" Plagg asked.

"Marinette didn't give me this card." Adrien lined up both halves. "I don't know why, but it's tore up for a reason and I need to know what it says." He stuck a piece of tape on the front side.

"Why would she try to bring a letter here?" Plagg asked, flying over to the camembert cabinet. "She has a mailbox and Chat Noir."

He pasted a strip of tape on the back. "I don't know, Plagg, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Adrien sighed and flipped the heart over. His eyes anxiously read the page. He blinked a fee times and read over it again. "She . . . wants to see me." A smile rose on his face.

"Did you tape it right?"

Adrien flashed a glare at his kwami. "Basically, Marinette wants to go on a date with me and . . . I'm definitely saying yes."

"But she didn't give it to you." Plagg downed a whole slice of camembert. "You scraped it off your sidewalk. There's a huge difference here. Maybe she changed her mind."

"Or . . . maybe she got caught up in the akuma attack and the card didn't survive." Adrien suggested. "Either way, since she didn't actually give me the card, I need to surprise her. I'll surprise her with a date and see how it goes. I just gotta figure out what we're gonna do. Our first date should be special." Adrien spun out of his desk chair and fell back on his bed. He smiled, looking up at the pink heart as he read it over again. "She wants to see me." He repeated, holding the card to his chest. "Finally." He sighed.

* * *

Ladybug landed outside the Agreste mansion gates. "Where is it?" She mumbled, scanning the area with no luck. She moved closer to the right side of the gate and stopped. "This is where I left it . . . so why isn't it here?" Her card was gone. She may have ripped it in half, but it should still be here. It wasn't that long ago. Marinette stressfully pushed her banged up. "I need to find it." She sighed. "I shouldn't have stopped to recharge. I should've ran here as soon as we were finished with Mr. Pigeon."

Marinette remembered the card, she remembered what it said and she was a little scared of what happened. She was sad, but scared. What if Adrien's bodyguard found it or even Lila? Considered her nature, Lila probably took it. And knowing her, she'll use it against her. Maybe she'll post it online or something to make fun of her. Maybe Lila will us it to turn her into the laughing stock of the whole school. Who knows? This could get very bad. Marinette took a deep breath and let it out. It's gone. There's nothing she could do now.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Days

Two days. It's been two days. Two days since Marinette wrote a letter, two days since she's received a letter and two days without any visits from Chat Noir. Not like Marinette had been thinking about it or anything, but it's been two days. It felt like forever though.

So much was on her mind, but all she's realized was the passing of time. Marinette thought of every situation with Adrien and Chat Noir. Should she be sad, mad, happy, glad? She didn't know. Marinette couldn't really describe her feelings. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted a letter or if she wanted to see Chat Noir or if she just expected them. None of it made sense. Or at least not to her.

Marinette was laying over the edge of her chaise, her hair loose. She rolled her red tomato pin cushion between her palms nervously as she tried to make sense of her situation.

Should she write? Should she not? Which was better? Should she forget Adrien? Should she move towards Chat Noir? Marinette still liked Adrien and she actually enjoyed Chat Noir's visits, but she did believe Lila in a way. Lila is undeniably a liar and a manipulative person. There was no doubt about it. But she did have a point. Adrien never liked her, so why would he now? It's been three years and Adrien never thought of her as more than a friend. He's nice but that's it. This whole situation doesn't seem like something he'd do. He's Adrien Agreste and he has far better things to do than bother with her. They've gone on school trips together, picnics, and she even kissed him once, even if she thought he was a statue in the moment. But still, he never looked at her a different way. After all they've been through, it was still the same. So how could a simple letter change his mind? Marinette wasn't exactly the person to woo someone easily and she doesn't have a way with words. What would make him like her?

And Chat Noir, what was up with him? He never made sense, but now he just confused her. She never fully understood him as Ladybug and last time she remembered, he was in love with Ladybug. So why does he get so close to Marinette? Why does he flirt with her? Why would he do all of this? Because he's Adrien's best friend? That excuse didn't sit well with her. It seemed too basic for this situation.

"Ugh!" Marinette threw her pin cushion at the wall and sat up. "Why?" It was all too much. Too many questions and too much to think about. It was killing her. She felt pressure on her life to think it through, but she just couldn't.

"Did you decide yet, Marinette?" Tikki asked, flying over to her.

"No." Marinette cried, holding her head. "I don't know what to decide! What am I even deciding?!" Tears pooled from her eyes. "Deciding whether to stop writing? Deciding if Adrien actually likes me? Deciding if Chat Noir is the one writing these instead of Adrien? Deciding if I'm mad?" Marinette cried into her hands. She sniffled. "I was sad before, but now I'm kind of mad and I I . . . I don't know what I'm feeling, Tikki. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore. I don't know what I'm supposed to think and I don't know how to process it."

"Take your time, Marinette. You don't have to make any decisions right now." Tikki consoled. "If you need a break to collect your thoughts, then do it. Worry about yourself for a day."

"Keep your confidence." His wide grin and advice stained her memory. It frustrated her, but gave her an idea.

Marinette wiped her nose. "I think I know what I need to do, Tikki." She got up and walked up over to her desk. She opened a drawer full of tools and pulled out a screwdriver. Marinette headed up to her balcony and climbed up. She stood and stared at the black mailbox. The shiny box was so new. Without any letters inside but full of memories. "I have too." She whispered.

Marinette tightened her grip on the screwdriver and moved to the box, unscrewing every screw. She held the box for a second before ripping it off of the railing. Marinette released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Tikki flew through the trap door. "Are you sure about this, Marinette?"

Marinette shrugged. "No." She walked past her kwami and back to her room. She opened the giant pink storage chest at the end of her stairs and stuffed the mailbox inside. "I can forget about all that now." Marinette sat on the chest. "No more letters."

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "For now."

"Maybe I should I write in my diary." Marinette suggested. "It might help me release some of this stress." She hopped off the chest and grabbed her pink lock box off of her desk before she headed up to her bed.

"That would probably be better." Tikki said.

"And maybe take a nap." Marinette said, collapsing on the covers. "I'm actually feeling quite exhausted. Maybe I'll take that nap first and calm down a little."


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Admirer

"You want a cookie, Tikki?" Marinette smiled. She was carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies as she headed up to her bedroom

"Of course. You always make the best cookies." The kwami took a small one off the tray.

"You know, Tikki, I should sew you something."

"Sew me something?"

"Yeah. Like a . . . an outfit. Or a . . . bed." Marinette suggested as she rounded the corner from the hallway to her living room.

"I just sleep on your pillow, but an outfit would be interesting since I've never worn clothes."

"Maybe I'll design something later." Marinette opened her trap door. "I think it would b-AH!" Her tray of cookies went flying as fast as Tikki hid.

Chat Noir laid on his stomach on the chaise. His head was propped up with one arm while the other hand twirled a pink rose. His emerald eyes seemed to stare into Marinette's soul. She didn't know what they were thinking, or what his smile meant.

"Wha-"

"I was starting to think you weren't home." He said, adjusting himself so he was on his side.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Marinette asked wide eyed. "You can't just walk right in and make yourself at home."

"You never had a problem before." He smirked.

"That's because I invited you in all the other times."

"What? Am I not invited anymore?" He laughed. Marinette looked away and didn't answer. Chat Noir rolled off the chaise and stood up. "But anyway . . . I came here with reason."

Marinette bit her lip. "Another letter?"

"Actually no." He moved closer. "Something even better." Her eyes scanned him nervously. "Adrien wishes to take you out on a date and I'm here to escort you there." He smiled. "Adrien's a little mysterious about it, but once we're there, I'll leave and he'll turn up to tell you all the details. I can't tell you much else, but I'm sure you'll love what he has planned." Marinette looked at him. "I also brought you this rose." Chat held it out to her. "From Adrien of course." He added.

Marinette's hand lifted, but moved back to her side unnoticed. "No." She answered almost automatically and in a way that sounded unsure.

"No?" Chat's hand that held the rose fell. There was hurt in his voice and in his eyes.

"No." Marinette repeated.

"Why not?" His smile dropped. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I just . . . don't think I should go out with Adrien."

Chat Noir looked down, sad. "You removed the mailbox." He announced. "I don't know what I said or did, but . . . I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"What did I-or Adrien say wrong?"

"I . . . I just don't think Adrien likes me and it might be better for me to . . . forget him."

"Forget him?" Chat gulped. "Do you not like him anymore? What happened? I thought everything was great between you two."

Marinette brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's kind of hard to explain. I don't really know where to begin."

"But it's gotta be something." Chat grabbed her hand. "There's gotta be something I can do. Anything. I'll do it."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir, but I don't think there's anything you can do to fix this."

"There's gotta be. I can't let everything that's happened just disappear. There was something there. I know it." He stepped closer, holding her hand tighter. "What about what you said before? All those things you told me in your letters. Everything we talked about. We were gonna meet up. I know you wanted to. I thought everything was okay. Did I say something wrong? Please tell me." He pleaded. "What . . . happened?"

Marinette took a second to process it. She released his hand and her eyes met his. "You wrote the letters."

Chat Noir stepped back, wide eyed. "No I . . . no I di-"

"I know you did!" Marinette shouted. "You can't hide it anymore. I know the truth and . . . I don't want you to keep lying to me." Her eyes watered. "I just can't understand why. Why you'd do it . . . What happened to you liking Ladybug?"

"Marinette-"

"No!" She interrupted. "You knew I liked Adrien and you took my own insecurities and manipulated them. I was so scared to tell him my feelings, but then you came to help. And I thought things would be different." She looked down, trailing off. "I actually had hope, but I guess you didn't want me to do that. You didn't want me and Adrien to be together and you didn't want to at least let me tell him." Marinette's eyes looked to his, pleading with him. "I just . . . need to know . . . why would you do this to me?"

Chat Noir wasn't thinking and before he knew it, he kissed her. His warm lips melted into hers, pouring out every emotion and apology. She might actually kill him after this, but he wanted Marinette to know how he felt. And he knew that if she let him live to see her face again, he would tell her everything. No more lies. She may not be Ladybug, but she deserved more than anything to know the truth. No more secrets from here on out. He's promise that.

His hand gently cupped her cheeks. Chat Noir wished he had told her sooner or maybe changed his course of action. Maybe he should've never came back as Chat Noir in the beginning. Maybe he should've just mailed a response letter to her like a normal person would. But where's the fun in that? He didn't know before, but he definitely knew now, that he loved her. And thinking back on it, there was Ladybug. But what made him so quick to change to Marinette? Why did he feel different all of the sudden and decide to send her letters? Maybe it was just her? Marinette was always around, but he just never realized how amazing she was. Maybe he didn't actually change, but learned about her for once. She was the girl he never knew he liked. And he was so happy to know now.

Chat Noir pulled back, breathing heavily as he stared into her bluebell eyes, hoping for the best. Marinette's eyes didn't speak rejection, but they weren't an answer. She didn't know what to think. He probably just made it worse.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly with a hint of sadness.

Marinette stepped back, Chat's hands fell to his side. "I think you should leave." She spoke clearly.

"Marinette, I need to tell you something."

"I . . . can't even hear anything else right now." Her hand reached to her mouth, fingertips grazing her lips. "I can't do this. This is too much all at once." Her eyes watered.

"But Marinette . . . " He reached for her hand, but she stepped back. "It's important."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him. "But you need to leave."

Chat furrowed his brows. He was about to reach out again, but stopped himself. "Okay." He agreed, sniffling as he turned around. "I don't blame you, Marinette." He turned his head back to her. "You're still amazing." Chat Noir quickly went up the steps and climbed out her trap door, shutting it behind him.

Marinette watched him leave. She walked to her pink chest and sat on top with a sigh. She bit her lip, remembering him. Marinette wouldn't cry. She didn't know why, but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm good."


	10. Chapter 10: Avoidance

Marinette grabbed her diary lockbox and slung her purse around her shoulder. Tikki flew inside her bag as she ran down the stairs, closing her trap door before leaving. Marinette entered the bakery and stole a macaroon from one of the trays.

"Bye mom. Bye Dad. I'm going to the park." Marinette said as she opened the door.

"The park? You've been going there everyday now." Sabine stood at the counter by the register.

"Yeah. I just like to be around nature." Marinette smiled.

"Alright." Sabine was unsure. "But be back in two hours for your shift at the bakery, okay?"

"I will." Marinette shouted as she ran out.

It's been about a week since Marinette has seen Chat Noir. She didn't really know why, but she felt relieved. She was calmer. Marinette would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about their kiss. Marinette hated that she enjoyed it, but she couldn't change what she felt. And she didn't know why she felt that way.

Luckily, there were no akumas since then. Akuma attacks were very different now than they were three years ago. Just like the drills installed in schools and public places, people are taught to deal with their emotions in a more positive way. The drills are safety measures to protect citizens from the attack, but all attacks stem from emotions. If someone is taught how to properly deal with their emotions and are made aware that they're okay and not alone, it makes it less likely they'll get akumatized. Since attacks aren't an everyday thing anymore, Paris's heroes get some time away from their jobs to deal with their lives, sort of.

Since there wasn't an akuma, Marinette hasn't had to face Chat Noir as herself or Ladybug. She didn't know how she'd react if she did. Seeing him might set her off. Marinette just hoped that she didn't hurt him too much. Even if she made him leave, she still cared for him.

Marinette walked into the park and sat at a bench. She held her pink lockbox in her lap, staring at it. She took the key from her purse and unlocked it, taking out her diary. She stopped to look around her at the trees blowing in the wind. All the nature around her was so peaceful. She did actually enjoy it.

Marinette clicked her pen and began to write. "Dear . . . " She began, drowning out the world around her, but still living in nature. She wrote a whole two pages in less than five minutes. She had a lot on her mind. Marinette loves Tikki, but some of her emotions are only known in her diary. She didn't want to tell anyone all of her struggles, not even her kwami.

Marinette heard a few familiar voices followed by a car door closing. She looked up to see Adrien's body guard and Nathalie across the park. A few extra people left the limo and carried a bunch of boxes over to the fountain. And then she saw him. Adrien exited another door of his limo and walked over to the fountain. Three of the extra people began fixing his appearance. They combed his hair, blended in makeup, and adjusted his clothing. Marinette couldn't help but watch even though she knew she shouldn't.

The people left Adrien and he moved to sit at the concrete edge of the fountain, checking his phone. Marinette internally screamed. She wanted to run but she also wanted to stay. It's almost two months into summer vacation. She hasn't actually seen Adrien in all that time. She's only seen and wrote to Chat Noir.

Oh no, it happened. Marinette's mind exploded and beads of sweat formed at her hairline. They made eye contact. That single moment she dreaded actually happened and it seemed to last a century. Were they staring or was this glance just slowing time for her? There were fireworks. But the things his eyes were telling her. What did they mean? This look was something different.

Marinette blinked and looked back at her diary. Her eyes had started to sting. She quickly looked up and down a few times between him and the diary, but he was still watching her. She definitely wasn't imagining it now. He was staring. It was happening and it was real.

He looked away. Marinette released a sigh of relief. It was over. She could focus on her diary, sort of.

Marinette picked up her pen but before the tip even touched the paper, she looked up to see Adrien coming her way. She panicked and shrieked internally. Was her look an invitation to him? Why was he coming over? Very professional to leave your photoshoot like that. Should she leave? Run? She didn't know.

Oh no, he was getting closer. What was she going to do? What would she say?

"Hey Marinette." He said slowly. Adrien seemed anxious.

"H-Hi Adrien." She stuttered, her heart beating faster.

"So . . . " He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "W-What brings you to the park?"

Marinette quickly closed her diary. "Um . . . just . . . writing in my journal." She put the book back in her lock box.

Adrien watched her intently. "Is that the same diary that Chloe stole a few years ago?"

"No. I get a new one at the start of each year." She looked down. "But it's the same box." This conversation was killing her. Marinette felt awkward and for some reason Adrien was trying really hard to find something to talk about. She could tell he was nervous. It just wasn't going well. "Shouldn't you get back to your photoshoot?" She asked.

"My photographer is running late, so . . . I have time to talk to you." Adrien smiled.

"Oh." Marinette nodded her head, her internal screams shrieked louder.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked. "My photoshoot should only last like an hour, so maybe we cou-"

Marinette's eyes widened and she stood up, grabbing the box. "Actually I need to get home." She blurted. "I-I'm supposed to be working in the bakery. So I better go." She backed up, tripping a few times.

"Are you sure you have to go right now?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm already late."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"No, no. It's not far anyway. I'm fine." Marinette dashed through the gates and out of the park. She needed to continue avoiding him. She thought she was maybe ready to think about him again, but clearly not. She thought her head would combust or something.

Adrien sighed as he spun around to walk back to the fountain.

Marinette didn't need to go back to the bakery yet and she really needed to clear her mind, even if that meant avoidance. So maybe she'd walk around Paris. You know, get some fresh air.

* * *

"Why is she still talking to him?" Lila gritted her teeth. "I thought she got the message before, but I guess not." Lila watched as Marinette and Adrien talked in the park. She despised it. She wanted Adrien. She wanted what Marinette had. She was supposed to have him. "Ugh!" Lila kicked over a trashcan. "That's supposed to be me!" She shouted. "What does he see in her?!" She picked up on Adrien's interest in his conversation with Marinette and she hated it. "Why her? What makes her so special and not me? I'm way better. Marinette shouldn't stand a chance and yet Adrien is fawning over her." Lila leaned onto a park bench in front of her with a sinister look. "I'm the one deserving of Adrien's affection. Just you wait, Marinette, you've got another thing coming."


	11. Chapter 11: The Walls Between Us

Adrien sat at his desk, staring at the first card Marinette gave him, still framed. His photoshoot had just ended. He couldn't focus since he had talked to Marinette in the park. She really didn't want to talk to him. Adrien thought maybe it'd be different since he wasn't Chat Noir and he really tried, but I guess he messed it all up for Chat Noir and Adrien.

Adrien spun in a circle in his swivel chair. "Ugh! What am I gonna do, Plagg? I really messed up."

"I don't know what you can do now." Plagg checked Adrien's cheese drawer. "It seems like she really hates you."

"I know." Adrien leaned forward on his desk. "But I really like her . . . and I still have hope. If I give up now, what good will that do? I don't want to end on bad terms. And how can I lose hope if Marinette never told me we were done?"

"But she made you leave. Seems to me she doesn't want to see you again."

"She didn't say that though." Adrien looked at his kwami. "She told me to leave. There's a difference. She may be confused or just doesn't know what to say. I don't know, but she never said what she was feeling." He sighed. "I don't want to lose Marinette."

Suddenly a wall of metal bars fell down, covered the window side of Adrien's bedroom. Adrien sprung up from his chair in a panic. He ran to the door but another wall of bars fell down.

"Is Sandboy back again?" Adrien asked as more metal bars appeared. His room had bars on all four walls like a cage. They were very similar to his dad's shutdown mode of the house security system, but looked more like Sandboy.

"Adrien." A maniacal voice said from behind him.

Adrien whipped his head around. "Lila?" Lila stood in front of Adrien with a sinister grin. She was dressed the same but her eyes glowed bright purple. "You're akumatized."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of this as a new start for us." She moved forward and grabbed his hands. "Think of it as a blessing in disguise. We don't need to worry about anyone else getting in the way of our relationship."

"Relationship?" Adrien tried to step back, but Lila kept a grip on him. "Lila, we aren't in a relationship. What are you talking about?"

"Marinette. She's always getting in the way of us." Lila answered. "I don't know what you see in her, but we can put that all behind us now. Just you and me now." She wrapped her fingers around his, holding his hand. Her smile terrified him.

"What does Marinette have to do with this?" He leaned away from her.

"She's always chasing you." Lila growled. "I've tried telling her that you two aren't right for each other, but she never seems to listen. But now, I'm gonna fix it. We can finally be together."

"Lila, you need to calm down. You're not like this." Adrien tried to reason with her. "Marinette has nothing to do with this. After all of this, we can be great friends. No one needs to get hurt."

"No." Lila let go of his hand and Adrien stumbled back. "I'm going to fix us. And it all starts with Marinette." Lila turned around and walked to the window.

"No, Lila!" Adrien ran forward, but Lila walked through the bars. She flew up to a building across the street and was gone. She didn't have wings, but her flying looked like her Volpina abilities. Adrien turned to Plagg. "We need to warn Marinette." He walked over to his cheese drawer.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Plagg asked. "She might not listen to you."

"I've done enough already, but if Marinette got hurt because of me, I could never forgive myself." Adrien shoved a slice of camembert in his jacket. "Plagg, Claws Out!" He walked up to the metal bars covering his windows. Lila was gone, so the coast was clear. "Cataclysm!" He touched the metal bars and watched them crumble. Chat Noir hopped on the open window ledge. "I need to find her quickly." He looked at his ring. "Five minutes."

Chat Noir used his baton to propel himself out of his room. He ran along the rooftops until he reached Marinette's house. He jumped to her balcony and ran inside her room. Her lights were on, so he hoped she was here.

"Marinette, Marinette!" Chat Noir called as he swiftly ran down the steps from Marinette's bed. Her room was empty. "Where is she? She said she was coming back here." He put his fist under his chin. "Marinette said she had to . . . work. She's probably in the bakery."

Chat Noir ran back up to the balcony and jumped down to the street. He entered the bakery and saw Marinette's mother standing at the counter, helping a customer.

"Ms. Cheng!" He called, running inside, panting. Sabine gave her customer their bag and turned to the hero. "Where is Marinette?"

"She's not here." Sabine said. "What's wrong?"

"There's an akuma out right now and Marinette's in danger." Chat panted. "I don't think the akuma has come this way yet, but stay alert. She's powerful."

"I will, thank you." Sabine said. "I'll try to call Marinette, but be careful, Chat Noir."

Chat Noir gave a salute before running down the street, searching for Marinette. He didn't know where she could be. He just hoped Lila didn't already find her. Chat ran down street after street with no luck. Lila was keeping her presence on the downlow. No one was panicking or running. It'd probably be easier to catch Marinette without everyone causing a scene anyway.

Chat Noir stopped in the middle of the sidewalk by a crosswalk. Andre's ice cream cart stood across the street from him. Marinette had said in her last card that she wanted to go get some of his ice cream. Would she? Could she have gone to find him? He didn't have much time. He looked at his ring. One dot left. But it was worth a look. Chat ran to the edge of the sidewalk and looked around. Andre was serving another customer. Chat looked around the corner and searched every face. Then he saw her. Past a small crowd was Marinette walking the other way.

A smile grew on Chat Noir's face as he took a step. But as he took in his surroundings, it quickly faded. His attention moved to a building ahead. Lila stood at the top like a vulture. She didn't see him yet, but that could change. She was watching the people below, but she seemed more focused on the other side. Either way, Marinette was still in danger and he needed to warn her. He might be able to slip by.

"Ma-" Chat stopped himself. He couldn't shout, especially not her name. Chat Noir brushed his sweaty hair back. He needed to detransform, but he needed to warn Marinette before Lila saw her. His head was pounding. The rapid beeping of his ring just sped up his thoughts. He needed to move.

Chat Noir ran. He stayed as close to the wall as he could while weaving through people. No matter how fast he moved, Marinette seemed to be farther away. He bumped into a few people, but noticed an empty shop up ahead. He sprinted faster and faster. He was tired, but his will was carrying him.

Chat Noir reached out to her and finally made it. He grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her into the empty shop, Marinette's ice cream falling to the sidewalk. Chat dragged her away from the windows to the middle of the shop and pushed her against a wall.

"Chat Noir! What-" Marinette fumed, but he covered her mouth quickly and put his other hand beside her head. All you could hear was his breathing.

So much running, but it was all worth it, he made it. Chat Noir sighed and looked down as he bit his lip. His transformation wore off before he could say anything. Marinette's eyes widened. He couldn't tell if she was afraid or surprised. Adrien looked up and their eyes met, sharing every emotion. He knew her thoughts were jumbled because of him but in this moment, he felt something. Their connection wasn't lost even if he was the only one to feel it. It was almost too strong to ignore. Adrien uncovered her mouth and leaned back. Marinette's mouth gaped open, speechless.

"Okay, I need to retransform and go back out there to fight the akuma, but I need to tell you something first." He panted. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, but Lila is akumatized and she's after you. You should probably just stay here until me and Ladybug fix all of this." Adrien backed up. "I need to go now, but don't go outside. You need to stay safe. I'll explain everything later." Adrien turned and ran to the back of the store, throwing Plagg some cheese on the way. He'd need to leave through the back door of the store to avoid Lila.

Marinette, mouth still hung open, slid down the wall. She pushed her bangs up before hugging her knees. Her eyes watered and she bit her lip. Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir was Adrien. None of it made sense, but at the same time . . . it did. Marinette scooted away from the wall and layed down, spread out. She couldn't help but smile. Her mind was clear. She didn't even need to think it through.

Marinette beamed. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Chat Noir ran towards Lila with his baton.

Lila put up a brick wall between her and Chat Noir, barely lifting a finger. Chat Noir moved to go around the small wall, but Lila got tired of fighting and brought up a wall on each side of Chat Noir. She finished it with a horizontal wall on top, trapping Chat Noir in a dark box. Lila smiled and jumped on top of the box.

"Now we have to wait for the bug." She sat down crisscross.

"Take his miraculous!" Hawkmoth yelled.

"I'm going to wait for Ladybug." Lila growled.

Lila held her head. "Take it now or I'll take your powers away."

"Fine." She Agreed, rolling her eyes.

With a twirl of her finger, Lila formed a small hole in the side of wall. Chat Noir, not thinking, stuck his hand right through. Lila smiled and closed the hole around his wrist, preventing him from moving. Chat tried to turn his wrist, but couldn't. Even if he called his cataclysm, he couldn't bend his wrist to brake the wall. He should've used it earlier, but wanted to strategize first. That didn't work out either.

"Too easy." Lila said, closing her eyes with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

"Calm down, Hawkmoth." Lila rolled her eyes and jumped off of the brick box she trapped Chat Noir in. She walked up to his hand and held it, gazing at the ring. "Aw, poor cat." She fake pouted. "I guess the cat fight's over."

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, his hand sparking black.

Lila jumped back just in time. "Guess not." She chuckled. "But that'll only work for now. Your miraculous will run out, Chat Noir, and your ring will be mine."

"Not gonna happen!" A muffled shout could be heard from inside. "Ladybug will come any minute now and stop you!" He pointed at her tauntingly.

"Can't wait." Lila smiled, crossing her arms.

. . .

Ladybug stood at the top of a building, watching the encounter between Chat Noir and Lila. She needed to help Chat Noir and Lila was a vicious opponent, so she needed to be cautious. She backed up, so they wouldn't see or hear her.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called. A stick of butter covered in a Ladybug wrapper fell in her hands. She stepped forward to see Lila talking to the trapped Chat Noir. She knew what to do. This would fit right into her idea. Ladybug turned back to her team. "Remember the plan?"

"Of course." Queen Bee flipped her hair.

"You can count on us." Rena Rouge twirled her flute.

"Good. Let's get started." Ladybug tossed Queen Bee the butter and nodded. She looked back to the enemy. "It's our turn to join the fight."

The two heroes ran off while Ladybug watched. She waited a minute before launching her yo-yo in front of Lila. The villain looked up at her with a smirk.

"So . . . you finally showed up." Lila walked closer. "Kind of a lousy partner if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you." Ladybug kept her chin high.

"So are you gonna come down here and fight me already?"

"No." Ladybug shrugged.

"No?" Lila furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

Ladybug sat down on the edge of the building, resting her chin on one of her knees. "You're after my miraculous, aren't you, so why should I be chasing you? My powers won't be taken away if I don't follow orders."

"Don't you care about your partner?" Lila crossed her arms. "I'm about to take his miraculous and you're just gonna leave him helpless?"

"Guess so." She smiled.

"That's quite sad, you know?" Lila huffed, shaking her head. "I should've tried to team up with Chat Noir myself. We would've been way better than you, Ladybug." She glared, her purple eyes flashing a shade darker. "I always knew you were the real villain anyway."

"Maybe." Ladybug replied. "But I already know who he is, so it doesn't matter to me. And besides . . . I'm more powerful. Even if you obtain the power of the black cat, you can't beat the ladybug."

"Fine, Ladybug, then I'll have to take you out first." Lila flew up to the building as Ladybug stood back up. "I'm getting sick of that smile anyway."

. . .

Queen Bee peeked out from behind the walls that imprisoned Chat Noir. Ladybug and Lila had run off fighting. Bee still held the stick of butter that Ladybug gave her and she unwrapped it.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "This is a real low point in my career." She rubbed the butter around Chat Noir's wrist with a disgusted look on her face. "I hate this." She complained, moving her hand back. "Try moving your stupid wrist, Chat, so I can stop doing this!"

Chat Noir groaned as he tried to fight against the wall. He tried twisting and turning his wrist, but couldn't move. Chat sighed, but then his wrist suddenly budged a little. Barely, but enough that he could reach the tips of his fingers to the wall. The wall disintegrated. Chat breathed heavily, relieved.

"Oh that goodness!" Bee exclaimed. "I couldn't have done that any longer."

"What's her plan?" Chat asked, brushing off some of the rubble.

"I'll tell you, but you need to recharge first. I just barely had time to help before your power ran out." Queen Bee replied. "Besides . . . you're still needed."

* * *

Ladybug ran along the rooftops, Lila chasing her. They had been running for a few minutes now. Lila kept building walls, but instead of running into them like Chat Noir, Ladybug dodged them and swung over with her yo-yo. Ladybug had a plan, but she was still thinking. She still needed to calculate a few things, but she knew what to do. Ladybug looked behind her quickly, but looked back again and stopped running. Lila had stopped. She stood in the middle of roof, staring at the ground.

"You stopped?" She asked.

"I will not chase you." Lila looked up, her purple eyes piercing Ladybug's soul. "I've done so much to get where I am and I will not let you ruin it. I'm your enemy." Lila walked forward. Ladybug didn't move. She wasn't afraid. "I could ruin everything for you." Lila explained, passing Ladybug. "I'm not chasing you anymore. I will beat you. If I can't do it like this, then I'll just take Chat Noir's ring and gain that power too You won't stop me them."

"Go ahead." Ladybug smirked, putting her hand on the side of her cheek. "I'm not stopping you."

Lila turned back. "I won't lose to you, Ladybug."

"You will."

"We'll see." Lila huffed and walked to the edge of the building. She jumped over the side, into an alley, hoping Ladybug would follow.

Lila looked ahead to see Chat Noir leaning against a wall. She panicked, looking between the two heroes. Ladybug watched over from the edge of the building.

Chat Noir twirled his trail. "I've got plans later, so let's make this quick, shall we?" He ran towards her, almost in a Naruto run.

Lila watched them both. She couldn't jump up because of Ladybug and Chat Noir was charging her. She was backed into a corner. They beat her, but . . . they couldn't have.

"No." Lila's eyes twitched. She put up a rock wall in front of her and above her. She leaned against the building behind her with a sigh. "This can't be happening . . . " Lila held her head.

"Venom!" Queen Bee's stinger shot through the building and hit Lila in the back, paralyzing her. Her pain drained from her face.

"Cataclysm!" Chat destroyed her rock walls.

Rena Rouge appeared out of nowhere, swiping away her illusion. The alleyway and a few buildings disappeared and showed that the team was just standing in the street. The last building Lila was on was the last one in the row, but earlier it looked like there was a whole five extra after it.

Ladybug jumped down. She stared at Lila, thinking for a moment. "I'd say the akuma's probably in one of her rings or her necklace."

"Try the necklace." Chat said.

Ladybug grabbed the necklace and threw it against the ground before stomping on it. The purple butterfly flew out. "No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug spun her yo-yo and caught the butterfly. "Gotcha!" She waved. "Bye, bye, little butterfly." Queen Bee handed Ladybug the crumpled up butter wrapper and she threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Lila's eyes faded back to their original color. There wasn't much damage, but all the randomly placed walls disappeared. Lila stood still even though she wasn't paralyzed anymore. She looked down. "Pound it!" The four heroes cheered, bumping fists. Queen Bee and Rena Rouge started to run off and Ladybug followed. She stopped and looked back at Chat Noir.

"I'll take care of her." Chat assured, moving over to Lila.

Ladybug smiled before running off with the heroes. They ran into a nearby building and closed the door. Queen Bee detransformed first. She took out her hair comb.

"Come looking for me again next time you need help." Chloe flipped her hair before leaving. She paused at the door, tapping her fingers. "Thank you . . . " She left. Ladybug smiled.

Rena Rouge detransformed and took off her necklace. "See you next time." Alya smiled as she gave Ladybug her miraculous. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her back pocket. "Oh! I was supposed to watch my sisters this afternoon. I gotta go!" She waved, frantically running out of the building.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and put both miraculouses inside. She bit her lip as her transformation wore off. She looked down at her lock box that reappeared in her hands. She was still thinking about Chat Noir. Even as she fought Lila, he was on her mind. She felt guilty, but she needed to return the miraculouses to Master Fu.

* * *

**Later that Day:**

Marinette ran up the stairs and through her trap door. She ran to her desk and grabbed her lock box. Because of the akuma, she was late for work at the bakery, so as soon as it was over she had to drop off her diary and head downstairs. There was no time to see Adrien until now.

Tikki watched Marinette. She didn't want to ask her anymore questions or try to talk to her. She wanted Marinette to decide her life without feeling pressured by anyone.

Marinette stared at the box. Her fingers traced the top. She smiled. "Let's go, Tikki." Marinette set the box down and looked at her kwami. "I have a plan. Not a good one, but a plan."

"I'm proud of you, Marinette." Tikki encouraged. "I know you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiled. "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug picked up the box and left from the balcony. She headed towards Adrien's house. Since she got home late, she also had to work later. Now, the sun was setting and the stars were appearing. Ladybug stopped and stood across from Adrien's room. His window was still open, but she was nervous. Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward and swung inside. She stood up and saw Adrien asleep in his bed. She smiled at the scene and walked over, standing at the edge of his bed. He looked so peaceful. It was a long day after all, so there's no surprise he's tired.

Adrien blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. "Ladybug?"

"Ah!" She screamed, her arms flailing as she backed up. "I didn't mean to-I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"No, no, it's fine." He sat up.

"You know I should get going! I didn't mean to interrupt! You should sleep anyway! I'll come back another time!" She rambled, backing to the window with the box behind her back.

"Wait no!" Adrien threw his covers off and ran over. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

Ladybug stepped closer, looking at her feet. "No I . . . I . . . nothing's wrong, I just . . . I . . . have something for you."

He furrowed his brow. "You have something for me?" Ladybug pulled out the box and gave it to him. Adrien held it delicately. He gasped. "This is-"

"I need to get going!" Ladybug blurted as she bolted to the window, realizing what she was doing. Her face burned red as she saw his hands move to open it, the moment etching in her mind. She panicked and she needed out before she regretted her decision. She didn't want to be here when he opened it. "See you later!" Ladybug dove out the window before swinging to the buildings. She was gone before Adrien could process it.


	13. Chapter 13: Partners

"What if Adrien is mad at me?!" Marinette sat up on her bed and held her cheeks. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that, Tikki. I should've just talked to him. I'm risking too much."

"I'm sure Adrien isn't mad at you, Marinette." Tikki assured.

"But I gave him my diary." She breathed. "All of my secrets, all of my Ladybug business, and all of my feelings. This can only go one of two ways." Marinette hopped off her bed and walked down her stairs. "I haven't actually talked to Chat Noir, knowing he's Adrien yet, so our communication is a little spotty and that's an overstatement. I don't know how he'll react to my diary or today's event in general. It could be good or bad. I don't think an in between is even possible."

"Stay positive." Tikki encouraged. "I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I hope so, Tikki." Marinette sighed. "All I know is that he can't be mad at me for being Ladybug because I didn't kill him when I found out he was Chat Noir." Marinette moved to the giant pink chest in her room and opened it. After digging through it for a minute, she pulled out the small, black mailbox. "Maybe I should put this back up." Her fingers ran over the side, feeling ever edge. She smiled. "It does bring back memories." Marinette walked over to her desk and set the mailbox down. She flipped the red thing up and down while she thought.

"Whatever happens Marinette, don't lose your confidence. Even if that was Chat Noir's advice, it's still true and you should stick to it." Tikki advised before flying over and sitting on the mailbox. "If Adrien changes his mind after all of this or he wants a break, we need to respect that. It is a lot of information all at once, so he may want time alone to think it over. You know how much it was and even though you procrastinated, you made up your mind in a week or two. Adrien may need more time."

"I know, Tikki. I will respect him." She looked down, biting her lip. "Whatever he chooses, I'm glad that we did all this. I would've never known his feelings if I had never made a move, even if I was aided by Chat Noir, which is still a little confusing to think about. But I don't regret any of it. I don't regret the letters, I don't regret taking time away from Chat Noir to put myself first, and I don't regret giving Adrien my diary, maybe a little, but not really. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I can be free whether I have a boyfriend or not. And I trust him. I trust Chat Noir and I think we'll be great partners after this no matter what."

"That's great Marinette." Tikki cheered.

"But I really hope he likes me." Marinette groaned, causing Tikki to roll her eyes. She backed up, but before turning around, she ran into something tall and gasped.

A black leather clad hand clasped her arm. Marinette felt his warmth behind her, his breath fanned the top of her head. (Basically imagine Sakura and Sasuke during the battle against Kaguya.) Marinette swallowed nervously and took a moment to breathe. She turned around and her bluebells met his emeralds. An indescribable grin appeared on her face and she jolted forward to squeeze him in a hug. Marinette buried her face in his chest, nearly tearing up with joy.

Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her gently and rested his chin on top of her head. "Don't worry I still like you." He closed his eyes and embraced the moment.

They kept each other warm and held one another tighter for a few minutes. It was so peaceful. It destroyed any lack of communication and doubts. "You came back." Marinette mumbled.

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't." Chat pulled back and held her face. "You mean so much to me, Marinette." His thumb brushed her cheek. "And that won't change. Whether you're Ladybug or Marinette, you're still amazing. You're still the girl I fell for. And after everything I've experienced in my life and now everything we've been through, I know that will never change. I-"

Marinette pulled his face down and smashed her lips to his. Chat's eyes widened for a second before he kissed her back. It was magical. Completely different from their first, a new warmth. This one was more aggressive and needy. Chat Noir really wished he wasn't a full foot taller than Marinette. Just before they couldn't last any longer, Marinette broke the kiss for a breather.

"Ugh! I've been wanting to kiss you since I gave you my diary!" Marinette panted, a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" He scratched the back of his head.

Marinette smiled up at him. "Well, actually, I've wanted to kiss Adrien for like three years, but Chat Noir, more like four hours."

"Four hours? Why four hours?" His hands rested on her waist. "Was Chat Noir just too handsome for you before?"

"No. I've always been focused on Adrien rather than even try to see Chat Noir differently." Marinette stared up at him. "And I left your house like four hours ago."

"No you didn't."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Yeah, I did. I left your house at like 8 p.m."

"Marinette . . . " Chat held her face. "It's 5 a.m."

"What! No it's not." She crossed her arms.

He turned her around to face her desk. Marinette saw her alarm clock sitting in the corner. 5:05 a.m.

"No way . . . " She whispered, her chin dropped.

"It's been maybe . . . nine hours." Chat grinned, proud of himself. "You stayed up all night thinking about me." Marinette's face turned red as she looked away from him. "I'm quite flattered actually. After reading about everything in your diary, I thought you at least thought about me everyday, but I didn't realize you were losing sleep over me."

"Oh, don't get all high and mighty." She faced away with a pout, arms crossed.

Chat poked her cheek. "Come on, I'm just teasing you."

He tilted his head to look at her. His smile was as soft as his eyes. He really admired her. Marinette had light purple bags under her eyes and her eyeliner was a little smudged. Both pigtails were a little loose and some of her bangs stuck up.

'She's so beautiful.' Chat thought. He hadn't noticed any of that stuff when he first arrived, but if he focused past her beauty, he could. It was as if Marinette had an everlasting glow every time he saw her. Chat Noir swiftly picked her up bridal style. Marinette easily lost balance, but soon held onto him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook.

"You need to sleep." He said, carrying her up the staircase. "I think now that we've clarified a few things, I think we can get some sleep now." Chat set her down on top of her covers.

"You don't have to leave." Marinette scooted to the corner of her bed, giving him room. "I'm not even that tired."

"No, I should probably get going anyway." He brushed back his hair. "I haven't gotten much sleep either." He turned to leave.

Marinette grabbed his hand. Chat looked back at her, but she looked down. Marinette didn't want him to leave yet, but she didn't really know what to say. There were still a ton of questions, but she couldn't find the words.

She bit her lip. "You . . . you like me, right?" She stared at his leather clad hand as she held his fingers.

Chat Noir's eyes turned sad. "How-" Marinette looked up. "Claws off . . . " He whispered before sitting down and pulling her to him. He held her face to his chest, embracing her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing." She mumbled.

"Because I've made too many mistakes-" He sniffled. "You know, I didn't forget to go to bed like you did. I spent about an hour and a half reading your diary and another hour rereading it. I didn't really know what to do or say, so I just went to bed, but . . . I couldn't. I was awake all night, thinking about you, trying to figure things out. Then . . . at like 4 a.m. . . . I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to come see you. I realized there was no need to think things through because I had already decided. No matter how much I tried to make sense of things, I'd always choose you."

"And I thought I was the only one being kept up at night."

Adrien cracked a smile for a second. "But I'm mainly sorry for how I treated you before. As a friend." Marinette cringed at that word. "I read all of your feelings and I realized how much I never understood them. I felt like it was my fault you had to try so hard to get noticed. You planned such elaborate schemes to impress me or just to get my attention, but I never noticed. There were several times you tried to tell me your feelings, but blamed yourself when they failed. But . . . " He sniffled. "But it wasn't your fault. It was mine. You didn't need to be brave. You didn't need to push yourself so hard. I should've realized what was going on, but I didn't understand." He shook his head. "It just frustrates me. I've always been sheltered and isolated from not only the outside world but people. I took etiquette and mannerisms classes when I was five till I was ten. They only ever taught me how to be polite in different countries, greet people, and how to be friendly. Most of it was to be used on business trips with my father and uphold a good character for the public. I was never taught about emotions. None of that."

Marinette could barely move since she was smooshed against him but moved her free hand to his side, right below his ribs. "That explains so much." She commented. "But it's not your fault because you weren't raised knowing. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, but I still need to accept some of the blame. Every time I see people, that same politeness routine kicks in and that's all I ever think I'm supposed to do." Adrien sighed. "Of course I've seen movies, but that's all scripted. I've learned to give advice and how to understand the basics, but it's not the same. I never understood you. I never understood anyone fully, but you . . . you were always a mystery to me. There were so many times that I thought you hated me and there were so many times that I tried to figure out why you always stuttered around me." Marinette rubbed his side as he tensed up. A teardrop fell on her head. "I just wish I knew before and according to your diary, I was the clueless one here because everyone else apparently figured it out."

Even though Adrien was holding Marinette tightly, she managed to wiggle free enough to sit up. Marinette grabbed the sides of his face and smashed her lips to his. Her thumb rolled over his cheek and he loosened his grip on her. Marinette pulled back, but this time she wasn't smiling. Her eyebrows were stern and her eyes serious.

"Stop it." Her voice shook. "Don't worry about my diary. I wanted you to read it, but not so you could blame yourself. I don't want you to regret the way you think or the way you are. You are fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. I don't want you to change." She leaned her forehead against his. "I fell for you just the way you are. Whether you noticed me or not was not gonna change that."

There was a minute of silence. Both kept there eyes closed and foreheads touching.

"I guess I should reread it a second time." Adrien chuckled. "See it differently."

"You were right about us both needing sleep." Marinette pulled her head away and laughed. She trailed her hand to his and interlocked their fingers.

"Yeah, I got a photoshoot in like five hours anyway." Adrien stated, scooting towards the trapdoor. "Goodnight." He looked in her eyes. The hurt in his wasn't so bad when he did.

"Goodnight." Marinette replied, staring up at him. She cracked a smile.

Adrien took a sharp inhale, his heart beating in his ears. It was almost too rapid for him to breathe. He felt so warm. It kind of reminded him of when he was little and grew up with his mom. But this was stronger. This feeling was sort of new and it was now.

"I love you." He blurted, his head pounding.

Marinette's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "Wh-" She couldn't speak.


	14. Chapter 14: A Date

Marinette laid on her bed with her hands resting behind her head. She had her ankles crossed and a smile on her face. It has been six weeks since Marinette wrote her first letter. It felt like just yesterday she was a nervous wreck about her crush, but now, everything was totally different. Six and a half days ago, Ladybug gave Adrien her diary and early the next morning, Chat Noir visited her.

So much had happened that morning. Maybe they were both just sleep deprived or confused, but they knew one thing either way; they were meant for each other. They both had expressed their feelings and chose one another. The two haven't really talked about their feelings again since a week ago, but Chat Noir or Adrien visited almost each day. Tons of Ultimate Mecha Strike games, tons of her dad's baked goods and pestering when Adrien visited, and lots of walking around Paris together, at night of course. The city was the most beautiful at night and the heroes could see all the better views. With the two playing video games sometimes, Marinette even made a matching hoodie for herself, but hers had her own favorite video game character on it.

Marinette closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I feel like my life is finally in order, Tikki."

"I do too Marinette." Tikki cheered. "And whatever life throws at you next, besides having me, you now have Adrien by your side. You never have to face any challenges alone, especially Ladybug business. Together you two can face anything."

"Let's just hope we can beat Hawkmoth now." Marinette laughed. "Maybe he'll focus on the enemy better now that he doesn't have to worry about winning me over."

"I don't know." Tikki flew over to the vase of wilted flowers on her desk. "You're in love. It might have the opposite affect during akuma attacks."

"I was in love with Adrien before and did just fine."

"But now you know Chat Noir is Adrien and he is flirting with you. It might get complicated. Adrien is flirting with you in disguise."

"Well if you put it that way."

Tikki flew up with a rose. "What if he hands you rose and professes his love to you up on the rooftops? You'll be a blushing mess and will probably forget all about the akuma."

"Chat Noir's always had horrible timing like that." Marinette laughed. "I'll just have to ignore him. He might get all cranky, but I can make it up to him whenever Paris is safe again." She opened her eyes slightly and took the rose, twirling it between her fingers.

Tikki sat on the pillow next to her. "Maybe he'll be extra dramatic."

"I bet he will be." She smiled. A small creak was heard and a letter slowly fell down to Marinette, landing on her stomach. She turned her head towards the trap door above and her smile widened. Marinette picked the white envelope off and ripped it open. She pulled out a black card with a lacey border. She opened it and scanned the white ink. "You are proudly invited to a moonlit picnic under the stars." Marinette sat up and showed it to Tikki. "A date tonight, Tikki."

"Fancy." She examined the card. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure that out later." Marinette turned on her side and snuggled into her pillow.

"Marinette, your date is in one hour."

Marinette's eyes shot open as she sat up. "What?!"

"It says 8 p.m." Tikki pointed to the line.

"One hour?! Oh I am so going to kill him!" Marinette hit her fist against her hand. "Who asks for a date with that short of notice? Actually, he didn't even ask. What if I was working or something? He could've showed up and saw me in my pajamas. And if I was in my pajamas, I wouldn't leave at that point."

Tikki flew over to the closet and sighed. "So are we going to keep debating about how dumb and in love Adrien is or are we going to pick your outfit?"

* * *

"Okay, I'm going with the pink top." Marinette said, frantically buttoning the last button. She wore a black skirt with a short sleeved, petal pink, collared shirt. "I only have five minutes. I can't waste anymore time staring at my closet." She tucked her shirt in.

"You look amazing Marinette and I'm sure Adrien will think so too."

"Wait, what if I'm too dressed up? What if I'm supposed to be more casual?" She panicked and a faint knocking was heard. "Oh no!" She began to sweat. "He's here." Marinette sprinted up to her trap door and slowly cracked it open, peaking through. Adrien stood in black and white, holding a picnic basket. Marinette dropped to her bed and ran back down her steps. "He's in a suit, Tikki!" She shrieked. "Maybe I'm underdressed now." She looked in her mirror in the corner. Marinette opened a drawer and pulled out some pink lip gloss. "I need to at least look somewhat as hot as he does."

"You look fine Marinette." Tikki shook her head, watching her chosen vigorously apply gloss. "If you stay in here second guessing yourself, you're just keeping your suitor waiting."

Marinette released a breath. "Okay, Tikki. No need to panic, right? He already likes me." She ran back to her balcony and stopped to take a breather. She pushed open the trap door and crawled through. "Sorry about tha-" Marinette's jaw dropped.

The entire balcony was covered in small, white, sparkly lights. A giant, pink quilt laid on the floor with the picnic basket in the middle. Adrien stood in the corner with a huge smile on his face, rose in hand.

"How did you do that?" Marinette awed.

"Do what?"

"I-I was just up here and . . . there weren't-these weren't . . . none of this was like this." She stuttered.

"I guess you can say it's magical." Adrien said, winking. He walked over and held out the rose.

Marinette took it and stared down. "Over the top much?"

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "So what do you have planned for this 'magical' night under the stars?" She moved closer.

"I'm glad you asked." Adrien grinned, taking her hand. He led her to the quit and they both sat down. "Well . . . " He opened the basket. "I know you told me that you love rotisserie chicken, so I got one, actually two. I don't know how much you eat, so I got an extra."

"Don't worry, I could eat a whole rotisserie chicken with my bare hands in like a minute." Marinette stared at it before shaking her head. "I mean no I wouldn't! I-I would never eat a whole chicken on a date. I don't know why I said that."

"You can if you want to." Adrien laughed, picking up a tray. "I also brought chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, cookies, and pretzels." He smiled awkwardly. "I didn't know which was better, so I kind of got all of them." Marinette took a strawberry. "I brought us some sparkling grape juice too." He pulled out two glasses and two bottles. "White and red."

"I'll take red." Marinette said, grabbing her glass. Adrien nervously poured some. "This better not be alcoholic." She smiled before taking a sip.

"No, I could never have alcohol. My dad would kill me." Adrien poured himself a glass. There was silence. Marinette ate a few more strawberries and eventually pried the plastic off the rotisserie chicken. She took a few bites, looking up at Adrien each time. He was watching her. It made her a little nervous, but it worried her more. Adrien gulped. "So did I do this right?"

"What?" Marinette swallowed.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really know what to do for a picnic or any romantic stuff at all. I just want to make sure it's right and . . . this is . . . kind of my first date."

Marinette wiped her fingers off before reaching for his hand. "It's perfect." She smiled. "You don't need to try so hard. I'm already impressed." She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "We could be downstairs, cleaning the bakery or something, and I'd still be happy. I'm not going anywhere."

Adrien leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Marinette beamed, starring into his green eyes.

"I love you!" She blurted. Adrien was about to speak, but she interrupted him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you days ago when you told me. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I got really nervous and I didn't know what to do. I'm really really sorry I made you doubt my feelings for you. I promise, I do love you. I should've told you way sooner, but I really needed to make sure you knew now." Marinette rambled, taking a deep breath at the end. "I'm so sorry." She looked down.

Adrien tilted her chin up and smiled. "I still love you." He pulled her into a delicate hug, smoothing the back of her hair. "You shouldn't feel like you need to rush your feelings because I've already made up my mind. I'd wait a thousand years for you, Marinette."

Marinette pushed back. "I've always been rushed into crazy situations, but I love you." She slid her hands down his arms. "I've waited and I would've waited longer for you." She smiled. "I'm just happy I don't have to wait anymore and I really wanted you to know how much I care about you because I don't want you to wait any longer to hear it."

Adrien brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, staring at her. "Why did you give me your diary?" He asked.

"I didn't want anymore secrets." She answered honestly. "I felt like I was hiding too much even though being Ladybug was really the only a secret. I wanted you to know everything, but I didn't know how to start and at the time I didn't know how you felt." Marinette sighed. "I just needed you to know, even if it was embarrassing."

"You wrote a letter to me everyday after we stopped talking. You labeled them on certain pages and I read them hundreds of times. You didn't forget our connection for even a day." Adrien held her tighter. "If I could go back in time . . . I'd march right up to your doorstep as Adrien and . . . I would've asked you out on day 1."

Marinette smiled. "And I would've imagined I was dreaming. I would've been a stuttering mess and probably would have denied it all and said there was no way I liked you. Then I'd walk right back inside and beat myself up about it later."

"Really?" Adrien sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I'm too anxious to have just invited you in."

"Well you're not anymore, right?" Marinette laughed to herself, grabbing Adrien's hand. She pressed his palm against her chest, her heart thumping against his skin. The beat was too rapid to even count. "Noooooo." Adrien whined, moving his hands to her cheeks. "Calm down." He chuckled. "I know you can't help with all of your anxiety, but I love you. You don't need to feel like you should second guess yourself around me. You shouldn't feel so nervous. I won't leave you."

"I think my heart will always beat fast around you." Marinette placed her hands on top of his and moved them down. "But I'm glad I have you to curb my anxiety. I know I'll be nervous for awhile. That's normal and I know I can tell you anything."

"You can. I'm always here." Adrien leaned forward and kissed her.

"Now I have a question for you." Marinette announced.

"Oh." Adrien's grin widened. "I'm kind of scared of what you might ask."

"Why . . . " She started. "Did you do all of this for me? Not the date, but all that stuff as Chat Noir? Why did you stop to help me back then?"

"I would've helped any of my friends." Adrien answered. "But you were such a mystery to me, Marinette. I never figured you out before and then I suddenly found you in the street. How was I supposed to know if you were okay or if you were going through something? I had to stop. I couldn't just leave you there. And then there was more. You gave me a chance to help you and that sort of fed my curiosity."

"But why the letters?" Marinette stared at their interlocked fingers. "Did you like me from the start or . . . did you just send me them to make me happy?"

"If I'm honest . . . " He paused. "I don't know why I did it, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about you." Adrien kissed her knuckles. "I think it all started as an interest in you as a person and as I learned a lot, I wanted to be around you and speak to you more. I never knew much before, but I grew intrigued. In fact, my kwami saw it before I did. He told me that this isn't what friends normally do; This isn't how they act. And . . . eventually . . . I accepted it. I had fallen for you."

"Really?"

"Now the big problem was Chat Noir. You fell for Adrien first and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a plan and I acted on impulse. I wanted to be close to you, but doing so as Chat Noir would be a problem, and it was."

"But it's better now." Marinette squeezed his hand. "And I think we'll be okay."

"I think we'll be great." Adrien smiled.

She laughed. "Well Mr. Agreste, I think this was a rather charming night." Marinette said, brushing crumbs off of her outfit. "It's been a pleasure. Unless you have anymore surprises."

Adrien stood up, a giant grin on his face. "How about we go get some of Andre's ice cream?" He held out his hand. " I still owe you that date."

Marinette took his hand. "It's almost nine."

"I know." He flashed a grin.

"Are you talking about Andre's insomnia ice cream?" Her eyes lit up. "The equivalent of insomnia cookies, his specialty ice cream that is only available once a month, and the rarest ice cream in all of Paris?"

"I thought you kept up with his stand?"

"I do." Marinette interlocked their fingers. "And I'd love to go with you."

Adrien took a step back, keeping eye contact. "Plagg, Claws Out!" He called, speeding through his transformation.

"I thought I was going with Adrien?" Marinette joked.

"What? You still don't like Chat Noir?" He grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, but . . . my dad can't know I left my room. And there are always Adrien fans everywhere I go. Someone will see and next thing I know, I'll be all over the internet and taken out of school."

"I understand." She nodded.

"Plus, I don't think the world is ready for my gorgeous girlfriend yet."

Marinette smiled and pecked him on the cheek before backing up. "Tikki, Spots On!" She transformed and walked over to the railing. She pulled out her yo-yo and rapidly typed, stopping at a map on her screen. "Last one there is paying." Ladybug laughed, swinging off and over the city.

"What?" Chat catapulted after her.


	15. Chapter 15: Together Forever

**A/N**

**I don't know if you're ready for this, but this is the final chapter of "Secret Admirer." It's kind of sad. I really liked writing this story. Although I'm a little disappointed in how much I procrastinated throughout this, I don't think I rushed it too much. I'd rather wait longer than publish garbage, but if I'm honest, I wrote twelve chapters in a week and the last three over a month. It's a little crazy, but it was fun. Thank you all if you read this far! Thanks for the comments and if you have anymore, I'd love to hear them! See ya in the next story :P**

**-Alice Pink**

* * *

Ladybug swung through Adrien's window and landed by the couch, detransforming back to Marinette. Adrien was sitting at his desk, focused intently on his computer. Marinette smiled. She walked up behind him and slid her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, hugging him. Adrien leaned into her and sighed.

"Are you busy?" Marinette mumbled. "I can come back later."

"No." He twirled his chair around she sat in his lap, her arms still around his neck. "I was just working on my Chinese lessons. My teacher was sick, so she emailed me some practice work."

"So you are busy."

"Skipping a lesson won't cause any problems. I've been fluent since I was 10, so I'll be just fine. Besides, I'll always make time for you." His hand rested on her leg.

Marinette smiled. "So I'm guessing this isn't a great time to introduce me to your family?"

"You mean my dad and Nathalie?" He chuckled. "No, they're still a little cranky that I'm not with Chloe or Lila and I'm not too sure how they'd react to you. I think they expected me to either stoop low enough to be with Chloe for the money or be with Lila for a better image. Whatever is best for my career." Adrien kissed her nose. "But I didn't need either."

"I'd hate for your family to despise us being together. Maybe one day they'll like me."

"I hope so."

"Whatever happened to Lila?" Marinette asked, standing up. "I haven't seen her since that day. What did you do after the akuma attack?"

Adrien stood and pushed his chair in. "I took her home and . . . I told her mother everything. I remembered everything as Adrien and as Chat Noir. I told her about the lying, the manipulation, and everything that Lila said and did while akumatized." Adrien walked over to the couch and pulled out a blanket.

Marinette sat next to him. "Did she believe you?"

"I think so. I don't know if she would have if I wasn't Chat Noir, but she had said she was getting a little suspicious of her daughter. Lila lied to everyone and her mother wasn't exempt from it. Her lies may have been outrageously unbelievable, but she spoke them so easily that no one could deny them. I'll leave it Lila to come clean to the school and be honest, but I had to tell her mother the truth."

"I think you did the right thing." Marinette said, covering herself with the blanket. "But what's her mom going to do? Did she tell you?"

"At the moment, she didn't know, but I came back a few days later to check on them both."

"And?"

"They're leaving Paris. Her mother thinks that's what's best. She's thinking England, but they haven't decided yet." Adrien said. "But they'll be gone before the summer ends. Lila is also going to therapy now and her mother thinks staying here would just trigger Lila to go back to her old ways."

"Would that really work though?" Marinette leaned on her hand. "Lila is sneaky and can get away with almost anything. She could easily put on a show to make sure people believe her. How do we know she'll actually change?"

"I believe she will." Adrien admitted. "Whenever I came back, her mother told me everything. She said Lila's father was never home because of his job and she was always working to pay the bills. They never gave Lila the attention she needed and when they were together, they never agreed on anything. They had different opinions from the beginning, so they never had a good relationship. Her mother even recalled a time where she picked Lila up from preschool and the teacher said Lila told her classmates that her mother was super rich and would be putting her in a far more expensive school. She had bragged that she travels the world with her family throughout the year. That's when her lying started, but that day was kind of forgotten. After that, her mother never heard of any incidents."

"But why would Lila lie from the beginning? She didn't get along with her family, but they were the basis of her lies in the beginning."

"Her mother suspects that Lila just wanted to be adored and given attention. If her parents weren't always there, then she would've had other targets for affection. If it was just her, there was no one to prove her wrong. She could invent a dream family and lifestyle without any rejection."

"I kind of feel bad for her now." Marinette frowned.

Adrien nodded. "Her mother always asked about her day when she came home, but Lila seemed to resent her. She did try, but her daughter was always focused on everything else. With all those lies, maybe that's why Lila was so dedicated to getting me to like her. She wanted to create a perfect life and the perfect lover."

"Perfect?" Marinette questioned.

"I know I'm not perfect." Adrien announced. "But apparently I fit her list of her wants."

"Sounds like you two would be great together." Marinette joked.

Adrien put his hand behind her head and immediately pulled her in for a kiss. Marinette clutched the couch, surprised. Adrien pulled back. "Never." He breathed. "I only need you in my life."

"I meant as a friend." Marinette laughed. "You both have a lot in common. You two can find middle ground and maybe . . . you could be honest friends."

"Maybe." Adrien said as Marinette wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Adrien smiled and held the sides of her face, deepening the kiss. The two felt at ease, but a surprise knock was heard at the door.

"Adrien?" Nathalie's voice was heard. Adrien pushed Marinette down on the couch and broke the kiss. They were so close. Marinette stared up at him, her face burning. Adrien's eyes widened. He covered her mouth with his hand and sat up just as Nathalie walked in. "Adrien, have you finished your Chinese lessons for this evening?" She asked, pulling out her clipboard.

"Yes, Nathalie." He answered, his heart pounding as he shifted his eyes quickly between her and Marinette.

"Your father has scheduled you an interview at 10 a.m. tomorrow morning for a teen magazine." Nathalie looked up. "Your script will be ready in an hour and you must memorize your responses before the interview. No Netflix after an hour. You must stay focused. As always, nothing rated R."

"Thank you, Nathalie." Adrien replied. "I'll be up by six tomorrow."

"Very well then." She turned and left. "Goodnight, Adrien."

Adrien let out a sigh and looked back to Marinette. She laid spread out from when he pushed her down. She began to laugh against his hand that covered her mouth, cheeks still pink. Adrien leaned down and kissed her again. Marinette stayed there, laughing.

"Perfect time to introduce me." She chuckled. Adrien rolled his eyes before pulling her up. "Maybe not to find me on the couch with his son though. The situation might seem rather suggestive."

Red spread though Adrien's cheeks. "I-I don't know if they would've thought that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what? Let's watch some Netflix. We shouldn't have anymore issues until they bring me the script." Adrien grabbed the remote off the table and turned the TV on.

"Sure." Marinette stretched. She scooted closer and adjusted the blanket as she snuggled up to him.

"We should watch something completely scary and definitely rated R." He smirked. "Especially since it's getting dark."

"I'll leave." Marinette said. "I cannot do scary stuff."

"Come on, I never have anyone to watch scary movies with and . . . you can hug me anytime you're afraid. It'll be fun."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Maybe for Halloween." She knew she'd go back on that later, but for now, she might win this decision.

"Fine. It is August after all." Adrien pulled out his phone and started typing. "But I will hold you to that. I'll set myself a reminder."

"You're insane." Marinette pushed his phone down.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later:**

Marinette was practically laying on top of Adrien. Adrien was still wide awake, but Marinette did fall asleep for almost ten minutes earlier in the movie. She slowly removed her arms from around him and tried to move, but Adrien had a tight hold.

"Adrien." Marinette yawned. "You need to let go."

"No." He held her tighter. "Stay."

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said. "And Nathalie should be bringing you that script any minute. I probably shouldn't be in the room when she walks in."

"You can hide like last time. It'll be fine."

"Yeah and I'll hide in the bathroom this time." Marinette tried to move.

"But you're so warm. I don't want you to leave me." Adrien pulled his arms back in defeat.

"You'll survive." Marinette patted his side and sat up. Adrien paused the TV. Marinette stood and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Marinette washed her hands, but stopped when she heard noise in Adrien's room. She turned the water off and quickly dried her hands before pressing her ear against the door.

"Make sure you have this script memorized." Nathalie reminded. "Your father wants to keep a clean reputation for you both. Even a simple sentence error could diminish our image."

"I understand, Nathalie." Adrien nodded.

Marinette turned around and sat on the countertop. She'd have to wait until Nathalie leaves and hopefully it wouldn't be long. Marinette turned to the mirror and adjusted her hair, combing through her bangs, but something caught her eye. Looking at the reflection, she saw a picture frame behind her with a familiar pink heart inside. Marinette hopped off the countertop and walked closer. She recognized it. It was her letter; the very first one. She reached on the tips of her toes and took the picture frame off the wall.

Tikki flew out of her jacket. "Is that . . . "

"Yeah." Marinette answered.

It was the first letter she sent him and signed, with the help of Chat Noir. The pink heart was kept new behind the glass, holding every memory. She read over the message all over again and burst into tears, covering her mouth. Marinette knew she had kept the letters she received, but she didn't think he'd save his as well.

Nathalie's head jolted. "Is someone here, Adrien?" Her eyes narrowed towards the bathroom.

Marinette held her breath.

"No." Adrien said, standing. "It's just me here."

Nathalie approached the bathroom. "I could've swore I heard something or . . . someone." She suddenly slammed the door open, making him jump. Silence. The bathroom was empty without any signs of something unusual. Nathalie straightened and composed herself.

"I must've left the light on." Adrien suggested.

"Alright." Nathalie turned around. "Make sure you're well rested for tomorrow, Adrien." She passed Adrien and left, closing the door behind her.

Marinette sighed from in the bathroom. She stayed behind the corner of the shower, clutching the frame to her chest. If she wasn't slightly eavesdropping, she might've been caught.

Once the coast was clear, Adrien ran to the bathroom. "Marinette?" He whispered, stepping in the doorway.

Marinette ran from her spot, setting the frame on the counter before meeting Adrien in a kiss. She held the sides of his face, pulling him down as she deepened the kiss. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer. Marinette's fingers ran through his hair as she tilted her head.

Marinette pulled back. "I love you! I absolutely, undeniably, really love you!" She blurted, kissing him again even though she could barely breathe.

"Woah." Adrien panted, cupping her cheeks. "What happened in here?"

"You kept my letter." Her eyes pointed towards it. "The first one." She smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" His thumb rubbed her cheek. "This all started because of that one pink heart . . . plus your confidence to send it."

"Oh please, I needed you even then." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Without a certain hero, I wouldn't be anywhere near you right now. I'd probably be in my room with Alya, fantasizing about my next plan to confess my feelings to the Adrien Agreste."

"And I would probably be . . . at a photoshoot, still as clueless as ever, not knowing what was right in front of me the whole time." Adrien leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Marinette sighed. "I'm so glad you found me that day."

"Me too." He smiled. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I kept your letters too." Marinette said. "They're all in my desk in my room."

"I hope you have room for more." He joked.

"More?" She opened her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to write you a letter every week or so now." He laughed. "To keep this spark alive."

"You don't have to."

"But I will." Adrien kissed her. "Because I love you . . . and I always will." He grinned and grabbed her right hand. "Now let's go out." He ran in the living room and to the window.

"Don't you have to study?" She asked. "And it's getting late."

"Come on, Chat Noir doesn't follow those rules." He hoped on the open window edge with a huge grin. "We're gonna have some fun." Adrien grabbed her hand and jumped out, taking her with him in a freefall. "Plagg, Claws Out!" He called as he dove farther down. Marinette screamed the whole way. Once transformed, Chat Noir landed on the ground and caught Marinette in a swoop before leaping to the rooftops. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chat smiled. "Everywhere."


End file.
